Pokemon Adventure: Platinum
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Narrativa en primera persona del juego Pokemon Platinum. Nuestro protagonista describe sus aventuras de cómo se vuelve entrenador pokemon y asistente ad honorem de un profesor, lo suficientemente flojo, para mandar jóvenes a hacer su trabajo en contra de su voluntad
1. Primera Semana

Día 1

Después de ver una entrevista que hicieron al Profesor Serbal... Sebal... algo así; una entrevista que le hicieron a un señor que sabe mucho de pokemon y se fue a Kanto a ver más; que por alguna extraña razón más parecía que me estaban haciendo un cuestionario sobre mi nombre y género. Como sea, el último comentario fue algo extraño "...espero que entiendas mis palabras" fue lo que se me quedó y por alguna razón supe que algo extraño estaba por pasar.

Y no me equivoqué, Jun llegó corriendo hacia mi habitación (como siempre) sin razón aparente y al parecer él también vio esa entrevista porque me habló del Profesor unos segundos, después se maravilló con mi nueva computadora (gracias mamá) para finalmente salir corriendo diciendo que si no salía rápido tendría que hacer su tarea por un mes. Como que ha olvidado que ya nos graduamos y a menos que quiera convertirse en científico o enfermero no tendría que seguir estudiando, no sé en qué mundo vive este chico.

Salí de la casa para buscar a Jun, no sin antes mamá me dijera que no fuera a la hierba alta y demás cosas que dice cada vez que salgo. Después de buscar a Jun por todo el pueblo, fui a buscarlo a su casa porque es el lugar en el que menos se encuentra pero para mi sorpresa estaba ahí.

Día 2

Después que Jun se decidiera a volver a su casa después de los quince segundos en que salió, lo seguí y no temo decir que mi presentimiento estaba en lo correcto: Jun decidió que era hora de tener pokemon para nosotros y así poder viajar. No sé para qué quiere viajar pero estoy seguro que en eso le iría bien y así deja de ser tan hiperactivo, el problema es la forma en que quería obtenerlo. Aprovechando que el Profesor ese de la entrevista estaba en el pueblo vecino, Jun quería pedirle pokemon para nosotros, pero para llegar allá teníamos que pasar por la hierba alta.

La "brillante" idea de Jun era que pasáramos corriendo para que así los pokemon salvajes no tuvieran tiempo para aparecer, si lo sé ese plan era fantástico, no sé cómo el genio de Jun no ha sido descubierto. Dejando el sarcasmo, traté de detenerlo por dos razones: 1. No quiero que mamá se entere que la desobedecí. (Nada bueno pasa cuando está molesta) 2. Escuché que los pokemon salvajes no se andan con rodeos si alguien pasa por su territorio (Soy demasiado joven para morir por criaturas molestas porque pisé su casa). Afortunadamente antes que Jun saltara hacia la hierba alta el Profesor al que íbamos a buscar lo detuvo. Después de cuestionar nuestros métodos de conseguir pokemon, porque según él íbamos a la hierba alta para conseguir un pokemon salvaje para nosotros, nos hizo preguntas sobre si queríamos a los pokemon a lo que dije que si (como decirle no a un hombre que estudia criaturas que pueden matarte solo con mirarte).

Jun me hizo el favor de convencerlo de mi pequeña mentira (que ni Jun sabe que lo es) y el Profesor después de pensarlo un poco más y de decir que probablemente fuéramos los menos indicados para tener pokemon debido a nuestra imprudencia, Jun hizo algo que me dejó sin palabras. Dijo que en cualquier caso él debería quedarse sin pokemon dado que él fue el de la idea ¿pueden creerlo? Porque yo no me lo creía, él es el único de los dos que en realidad quería un pokemon ¿y está diciendo que no lo merece? Traté de negar eso, si alguien quiere un pokemon y es el más indicado de los dos para tener uno es Jun. Puede ser imprudente y obstinado pero es amable y leal además de ser perseverante y buen amigo; no puedo pensar en alguien más indicado para tener un pokemon. Eh... lo bueno es que no tuve que decir todo eso, el Profesor se dio cuenta por sí mismo y decidió darnos a cada uno un pokemon (¡Genial! Note mi sarcasmo por favor)

Después de decirnos que le prometiéramos no ponernos en peligro nuevamente, al parecer recordó que no tenía nada con él y de repente apareció una chica con el maletín del Profesor. Sé que no debería hablar así y que son cosas de chicos bobos pero... no puedo evitar pensar que era muy linda y tiene un nombre precioso. La verdad es que me quedé como bobo todo el rato que estuvo ahí con nosotros, Jun me dejó tomar el primer pokemon y no puedo evitar pensar que me vi como idiota cuando me acercaba al maletín (porque lo tenía ella) y sin mucho pensarlo tomé la primera pokeball que vi.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación y noté que el Profesor y la chica se fueron, Jun se acercó con una sonrisa que no había visto desde que ganó un su libro de chistes en la feria de hace años. Definitivamente estaba muy feliz y me dijo que solo había una cosa por hacer y me dijo si me apuntaba, realmente creí que íbamos a decirles a nuestros padres sobre los pokemon pero resultó ser una batalla. Cuando saqué al pokemon me di cuenta que había elegido una especie de mono llama, era un Chimchar, y Jun eligió un Piplup, era bastante lindo quizá debí prestar más atención sobre el pokemon que elegí. La verdad estuvo bastante reñido, no sabía que ataques tenia Kin (así lo llamé) así que entre caras malvadas, gruñidos adorables, arañazos y golpes logramos vencer a Jun y su Piplup (aún no ha pensado en un nombre). Al fin Jun me dejo ir a casa para contarle a mamá mi día.

Día 3

La verdad estaba bastante nervioso, no todos los días de dices a tu madre que un hombre importante te da un pokemon y quieres acompañar a tu amigo en un viaje del cual no sabes si volverás. Lo primero que hice fue contarle lo de la hierba alta y definitivamente eso fue lo más duro, luego le conté lo del Profesor y Jun para luego mostrarle a Kin. Lo tomó bastante bien en realidad, incluso me dijo que fuera a darle las gracias al Profesor y me dio unas deportivas (¡Al fin voy a poder alcanzar a Jun!); sin más preámbulos fui a buscarle a su casa... y para variar no estaba, me dijeron que lo vieron camino a Ruta 201 así que ¡allá voy Jun!

Lo encontré en la entrada del pueblo y lo primero que me hace hacer es ir a capturar a un pokemon legendario para agradecerle a Profesor. "¡¿Estas bromeando?!" le dije, "Confía en mí por una vez" me dice. Y nuevamente voy haciendo lo que Jun dice, la verdad no sé por qué siempre termino haciéndolo.

Pese a mis dudas y aprensiones llegamos a Lago Veraz y una vez ahí vimos a un hombre que jamás había visto y al parecer Jun tampoco. "El tiempo... el espacio... todo eso será mío... no lo olvides. Hasta entonces, duerme Pokemon Legendario..." Después de pedirnos muy "cortésmente" el dejarlo pasar, al tipo que dijo su nombre pero lo olvidé; escuchamos un grito, Jun aseguró que era el pokemon legendario pero recordó que no teníamos pokeballs y dijo que a lo mejor y el Profesor nos daba y echamos una carrera hacia el laboratorio. Es una lástima que en realidad no sepa dónde queda Pueblo Arena.

Día 4

Espero que Jun haya olvidado lo de que el primero en llegar sea el más guay o algo así... porque tardé un día en llegar debido a un ejército de Bidoof y Starly que vivían en la Ruta 201, tuve que volver a casa para dejar descansar a Kin a cada rato hasta que encontré un tipo que trabaja en la Tienda Pokemon y me regaló una poción, eso me ahorró un regreso a casa. Pese a todo Kin se veía bastante feliz...

Cuando llegué a Pueblo Arena lo que menos me esperé encontrar fue a Hikari, la chica linda de la que hablé, diciendo que el Profesor me esperaba. Nuevamente estaba embobado y solo la seguí sin escuchar realmente lo que me estaba diciendo, creo que no me dijo nada, cuando estábamos por entrar al laboratorio... ¡Jun salvaje ha aparecido! El comentario de Jun me bajó de mi ensoñación pues dijo que el Profesor estaba medio chiflado (¡suficiente tengo con lidiar con pokemon!)

Cuando llegué con el Profesor me dijo que hizo bien al darme un pokemon y me preguntó si pensaba ponerle un mote, le agradecí el haberme dado un pokemon y le comenté que el Chimchar que me dio lo había nombrado Kin; después me echó un discurso más bien propio de mi mamá y agregó que estaba asombrado que Kin y yo nos lleváramos tan bien (no sé de qué habla porque yo no le hablo ni nada, solo lo saco cuando aparece un pokemon). Hikari también alabó lo bien que lo trataba (sigo sin saber a qué se refieren pero me parece que es una buena excusa para impresionarla), para luego darme una amenaza si no lo hacía, fue casi tan aterrador como cuando me encuentro con pokemon.

Para quitar la tensión que se hizo después del comentario de Hikari, el Profesor me dijo que quería saber qué Pokemon vivían en Sinnoh y me dijo que quería que recopilara esa información por él. "No, gracias" fue lo que respondí (es que en serio tengo algo con los pokemon, no sé cómo es que Kin logra que no salga corriendo cada vez que sale de su pokeball), pero digamos que entre el Profesor y Hikari me convencieron (pero no de la forma en que Jun lo hace) y finalmente tuve que aceptar. "¡Bien! _BUENA RESPUESTA_ " fue lo que dijo para después despacharme con una sonrisa.

Hikari se presentó formalmente, me contó que ella también estaba buscando pokemon para completar la Pokedex y que ella tenía un Turtwig llamado Bossanae. Me presentó a sus padres y debo decir que también tienen una apariencia encantadora, ellos trabajan para el Profesor y parecen bastante contentos con eso.

Yo decidí retirarme y buscar a Jun, le iba a pedir que me hiciera el favor de hacer esto de la Pokedex seguro con su energía lo haría rápido además que nunca me ha negado una aventura. Para mi sorpresa, antes de que pudiera irme, el Profesor me entregó una MT llamada Retroceso dijo que dependía de mi amistad con el pokemon y que yo sabría si usarla o no; mi búsqueda por Jun tendría que esperar pues Hikari se ofreció a ser mi mentora... ¿Cómo negarme a eso?

Día 5

Busqué a Jun por todo Pueblo Arena ¡y no lo encontré! Hikari me dijo que fuera a avisarle a mi familia sobre lo de la Pokedex, de hecho ya le había dicho a mamá que iría a un viaje para acompañar a Jun pero dado que no lo encuentro... volveré a Pueblo Hojaverde y si no lo encuentro tendré que resignarme a hacer esto de la Pokedex y hacerme a la idea de tener más pokemon además de Kin... no me emociona en lo absoluto.

¡Mamá! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? Le dije a mamá lo de la Pokedex ¡y me dice que tengo todo su apoyo para hacerlo! En verdad esperaba que me ayudara a quitarme esa encomienda de encima pero no, creo que su deseo de que me convierta en coordinador pokemon no ayuda a mi misión de alejarme lo más posible de los pokemon. Además de eso resulta que Jun ahora quiere ser el "mejor entrenador del mundo", eso ha dicho su madre y yo no puedo estar más molesto con él y conmigo por haberme dejado arrastrar a esto. Me encargaré de vencer a Jun en cada combate que me rete y reclamarle...

Mi línea de pensamientos vengativos tuvo que hacer una pausa para escuchar las palabras de mi madre, a veces no puedo evitar preocuparme cada vez que dice que estará bien sola (dentro de mi algo me dice que no es del todo cierto); mis preocupaciones por mamá también tuvieron que hacer una pausa porque de repente vino la madre de Jun preguntando por él. Quería darle un paquete para su aventura, ella también está preocupada pese a sus comentarios sobre lo inquieto que es Jun y que no sabe de dónde lo sacó; mamá me ofreció para llevárselo y yo no pude negarme.

Pero antes de irme les pedí que se cuidaran y prometí volver para visitarlas cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. La madre de Jun me dijo que conociéndolo debería de estar en Ciudad Jubileo y nuevamente yo no sabía dónde estaba eso.

Día 6

En mi cruzada por encontrar a Jun, me encontré a Hikari y me enseñó a capturar un pokemon. Imagino que eso tendría que alegrarme porque ahora ese será mi trabajo pero me costó horrores reprimir mi sobresalto cuando nos encontramos con un Bidoof (aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado dada la frecuencia con la que aparecen). Bossanae lo hizo bastante bien y al final Hikari me dio cinco pokeball, le agradecí con una sonrisa (la más genial que pude hacer enfrente de Bossanae) y le pregunté donde quedaba Ciudad Jubileo.

En camino a Ciudad Jubileo Kin hizo algo que no me esperaba hiciera tan pronto: lanzó fuego. Me dio el susto más grande de mi corta vida y al Bidoof también porque salió corriendo, Kin parecía el Chimchar más feliz del mundo (bueno que no he visto muchos por aquí) y poco después hizo una especie de mofa, al parecer el ejercito de Bidoof y Starly lo están nivelando bastante rápido.

Mi primer combate contra un entrenador fue con un niño llamado Richi y dado que no era Hikari me di el lujo de saltar un poco cuando sacó un Starly, de hecho me di el lujo de saltar e incluso soltar un pequeño grito cuando tuve que combatir con otros entrenadores. En mi camino encontré un pokemon bastante lindo, el hecho que les tenga miedo no significa que no pueda apreciar su belleza imagino que lo saqué de mamá; pero Kin lo venció de un golpe, menos mal aún no estoy listo para otro pokemon.

Lástima que Hikari no piense lo mismo, cuando llegué a Jubileo y vio que seguía solo con Kin me dijo que la siguiera; lo bueno es que un extraño hombre de apariencia bastante sospechosa la hizo olvidarse de eso por un momento. El hombre dijo ser un Policía Internacional, Hikari estaba perpleja dado que solo le había dirigido una palabra y para terminar la cómica interacción entre Hikari y el ahora Agente Handsome nos dio una Cámara Lucha y nos pidió que le avisáramos si veíamos gente sospechosa. Yo solo llevo dos Rutas fuera de mi casa y ya quiero volver y quizá volverme agricultor ¡en serio! Solo falta que alguien me pida detener a un hombre malvado, jefe de una organización criminal para proteger la paz de Sinnoh tal y como la conocemos.

Como sea, solo quiero encontrar a Jun y hacer disque capturo pokemon... Hikari me dio la señal divina cuando llegamos al Dojo Pokemon porque ella lo vio entrar, si tengo suerte quizá aún esté ahí... a quien engaño, igual voy a entrar. Afortunadamente ahí estaba Jun, viendo la pizarra como si fuera la fuente de la sabiduría, sigue pareciéndome extraño que a Jun se le dé el estudio; le entregué el paquete que me dio su mamá y resultó que eran dos mapas Jun me regaló uno (quizá así deje de perderme y tardar días en llegar a donde sea).

Día 7

Cuando terminé de estudiar (sigue en pie mi idea de barrer el piso con Jun cuando luchemos) salí para explorar un poco, no todos los días estas en Ciudad Jubileo incluso podría comprar algo para mamá dado que he ganado algo de dinero con los combates. De repente un hombre se me acercó y me habló sobre un reloj que tienen todos los entrenadores, que no sé qué y que era raro que no supiera al respecto pero si encontraba tres payasos en la ciudad me regalaba uno porque estaba promocionándolo. Confesaré mi encanto por las cosas gratis, me pasaba bastante tiempo deambulando por la villa y el lago a ver si encontraba algo tirado y lo llevaba a casa, a veces lo compartía con Jun otras veces encontraba a alguien que lo necesitaba y se lo daba, al final no me había costado nada.

Después de que un tipo me bloqueara el paso en una sección de la ciudad y encontrara a los payasos que más parecían luchadores, me hice con mi Poke-Reloj al responder a todo que "Sí". La verdad era bastante conveniente, no solo era un reloj sino que además me dejaba ver a Kin, tenía una calculadora y, lo que supongo yo, era un cuenta pasos. Recuerdo que eso es importante cuando estás criando huevos, lo escuché de un joven en un programa de radio.

Llegué después de un tiempo a la empresa de mi nuevo dispositivo, ahí encontré un reportero que me entrevistó y yo lo único que pude decir fue "Ay, ay, ay..." Usualmente yo no soy el que habla, ese es Jun...creo que tengo una seria dependencia del chico, espero que Hikari no vea el programa.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Esta historia ya la había publicado en Wattpad, porque la historia está dedicada a mi hermana y esa es la plataforma que más usa.

En realidad la historia estaba pensada a ser un Nuzlocke pero hubiese muerto en la primera ruta con mis reglas y no tendría más de dos pokemon, por lo que las hice mucho más suaves y técnicamente un pokemon solo muere cuando es debilitado en un segundo combate.

A lo largo de la historia haré ciertos guiños a otros juegos de pokemon y el manga "Pokespe" (porque puedo). En esta ocasión quiero hacer ciertas aclaraciones en cuanto a los "motes" de los pokemon: dado que es mi partida los nombré como a dioses de la cultura maya así que aquí abajo les pondré que significa y que pokemon es actualmente; en cuanto al Turtwig de Hikari es una combinación entre el nombre de una canción en Majora's Mask "Bossa Nova" (por la tortuga) y su nombre japonés " Naetle"... Yo le pongo los nombres que se me den la gana.

Kin (Sol) — Chimchar


	2. Segunda Semana

Día 8

Sé que me asusto cada vez que veo un pokemon, pero en esta semana he visto más pokemon de los que habría visto en el televisor y considero que Kin me ayuda bastante a superar el asunto pero ¡¿qué me llamen poca cosa?! Para ser "poca cosa" no he perdido ningún combate y ya no grito cuando Kin usa Ascuas, no puedo asegurar eso si veo otro pokemon haciendo un ataque especial pero el punto es que ya estoy camino a la aceptación.

No sé muy bien por qué le tengo miedo a los pokemon, no recuerdo haber sido atacado por uno e incluso considero que algunos son lindos. Es un miedo extraño que nace por sus habilidades... quizá porque no entiendo cómo o por qué son capaces de hacer tales obras lo que me aterra, a esa conclusión llegué cuando me gradué pues en realidad antes no podía ver un pokemon sin desmayarme.

Después de perderme un rato en Ruta 203 y encontrar que estaba bloqueado el paso, me dirigí a la última ruta que no había explorado y gracias a mi suerte, ahí estaba Jun ¡Al fin podría tener mi venganza! La verdad me sorprendí que haya capturado un Starly, fue el primer pokemon que sacó y Kin a pesar de todo manejó bien el combate y ganamos. Jun me aseguró que sería la última vez que pierda ¡Ja! Es la primera de muchas derrotas que le esperan, estaba a punto de reclamarle el dejarme tirado cuando íbamos a Pueblo Arena pero me interrumpió diciendo que se iba a Pueblo Pirita a retar al líder de gimnasio.

Al poco de pelear contra Jun tuve otro combate contra un entrenador y después de ganarle, Kin empezó verse extraño Alarmado, corrí hacia el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Jubileo para que lo viera la enfermera; pero a medio camino Kin evolucionó, imagino que debió ser algo espectacular porque Jun dijo que su Piplup pronto evolucionaría también y sería más asombroso que Kin... (Que me desmayé ¿contento? Al parecer Jun me buscaba para decirme algo más cuando me encontró tirado a media Ruta y me llevó al Centro Pokemon) Solo me dejó en el Centro Pokemon y se fue corriendo nuevamente, eso me dijo la enfermera al menos.

Ya una vez que recuperé el sentido y me hice a la idea de la nueva apariencia de Kin, volvimos a la Ruta y por lo visto los Monferno tienen espíritu de boxeador porque no paraba de dar puñetazos al aire. Hicimos una pausa para que el pudiera dar puñetazos a gusto y comer. Al final acampamos en la Ruta 203.

Día 9

El quedarnos en la Ruta 203 me ayudó un poco a tomar mejor lo de la evolución de Kin y encontré información en la Pokedex para entender un poco el asunto, al final de la Ruta Kin aprendió a dar puñetazos bastante bien y para mi alivio encontré un repelente, así que solo tendría que procurar no toparme con entrenadores porque empezaba a sospechar que un Shinx nos estaba siguiendo.

Cuando alcanzamos la cueva un hombre me regaló un Movimiento Oculto pero solo lo puedo usar si tengo una Medalla de Gimnasio. Creo que para continuar con el viaje necesitaré esas medallas... la verdad no me apetece la idea pero si con eso consigo ganarle a Jun (si soy bastante rencoroso) haré el esfuerzo de conseguirlas.

Después de cruzar la cueva y lamentablemente encontrar entrenadores llegué a Ciudad Pirita donde un joven me mostró el camino al Gimnasio, al menos me ahorró el buscarlo pero antes necesitaba que Kin se recuperara, no quisiera que Hikari viera a Kin exhausto podrá se linda pero también puede ser aterradora. Para mi sorpresa Jun estaba a las puertas del Gimnasio, si bien tenía curiosidad del por qué no entraba considerando lo impaciente que es, primero tenía que curar a Kin.

Recorriendo la ciudad para encontrar el Centro Pokemón me hablaron sobre un grupo un tanto extraño, Equipo Ga- Ga... Ga-algo. Espero no toparme con esos tipos, por otra parte al parecer Hyouta, el Líder de Gimnasio de la cuidad estaba trabajando y por eso es que Jun está (estoy seguro que sigue ahí) parado frente al Gimnasio. Creo que voy a buscar al tal Hyouta así tengo una excusa para ver combatir a Jun con alguien más aparte de mí... pero antes ¡encontré un Museo!

Día 10

Me quedé decepcionado del Museo, no tenía nada interesante además de carbón mineral y eso que le dije a un tipo en el Centro Pokemon que era Ruinamaniaco o algo así, me gusta la arqueología no solo las piedras. Una vez en la mina encontré a Hyouta que me hizo una demostración de la MO que me dio el montañista y yo que pensaba que solo a los Domingueros les gustaba presumir...

Debo decir que quien se confió fui yo, no esperaba que esa cosa (Cranidos) diera un golpe crítico y solo porque Arceus es grande Kin sigue conmigo. Lo primero que me encontré al salir de la mina fue que Jun ya no estaba en el Gimnasio y tuve que entrar solo, me confié porque Kin derrotó fácilmente a los entrenadores que estaban por ahí pero debí haberlo curado, debí haberlo previsto...

Al parecer a Kin no le cayó muy bien la derrota y mi actitud al respecto no ayudaba, cada vez que podía salía de la pokeball para adentrarse a la hierba alta y yo no queriendo que se lastimara de nuevo corría detrás de él aunque luego Kin era el que me llevaba al Centro Pokemón cuando desfallecía. Kin que siempre iba todo ido de la vida, parecía querer mejorar y se volvió más centrado... es una lástima que me tenga como entrenador. Me hubiera gustado que siguiera despreocupado y no tratara de compensar mi falta de...

Hable con Kin, la verdad no sé si pudo entender todo el discurso que le di pero al parecer se veía más tranquilo. Al parecer él creía ser el del problema... No sé, pero ahora creo que no estoy tan molesto con Jun de hacerme tener un pokemon. Le prometí a Kin que trataría de superar mi miedo extraño y que ambos lograríamos ser fuertes para superar lo que viniera. Quien diría que me haría amigo de un pokemon ¡a mamá le daría un ataque!

Día 11

Luego de un poco de entrenamiento donde afortunadamente no me desmayé ni una vez, volvimos a retar a Hyouta. Esta vez lo conseguimos puesto que el entrenamiento ayudó a la velocidad de Kin y ese Cranidos ya no fue un problema. Kin estaba que incendiaba todo de la emoción, menos mal que el gimnasio era roca y no inflamable (no puedo decir lo mismo de mi abrigo). Hyouta me entregó la medalla que custodiaba y una Máquina Técnica.

Una vez todo listo para volver a la cueva, Jun se topó conmigo y me dijo su próxima parada. A pesar que muy dentro de mí quisiera estar haciendo otra cosa, prometí a Kin seguir con esto de ser entrenador y a lo mejor consigo hacer lo de la Pokedex y que Hikari quede impresionada. ¡Siguiente parada Ciudad Vetusta!

Cuando llegué a Ciudad Jubileo Handsome me recibió preguntando si no había visto un adulto sospechoso "Además de usted, ninguno" le dije pero al parecer no me escuchó y me preguntó si no tenía un Block de Amigos, ante mi negativa me dijo que podía conseguir uno en el sótano del Centro Pokemon... con lo que me gustan las cosas gratis.

Una vez obtenido mi bloc (que no me servirá para nada) me dirigía a la Ruta 204 y me encontré con algo aterrador, unos tipos uniformados amenazando al Profesor Serbal ¡y a Hikari! El Profesor al verme me preguntó cómo iba con la Pokedex... ¡¿cómo puede preguntarme eso tan naturalmente cuando están amenazando a Hikari?! Al parecer no soy el único al que le parece inaudito pues el hombre uniformado retomó la conversación insistiendo que le dieran la información de algo y ciertamente estoy empezando a comprender el comentario de Jun porque el Profesor se pone a sermonearlos sobre modales y moda, realmente no pude evitar el reírme con el comentario de la ropa. No le gustó al tipo uniformado.

Gracias a Hikari y Bossanea, logramos espantar a los del Equipo Galaxia (el Equipo Ga-algo). El Profesor me dijo que retara los Gimnasios para lo de la Pokedex y resulta que lo hago para ayudarlo a tener una mejor comprensión sobre la evolución pokemon. Me alegra haber ayudado y además fue buena excusa para impresionar a Hikari pero no dejo de pensar que esto no va a terminar bien, los del Equipo Ga-Ga no me parece que serán tan "benévolos" la próxima vez... espero no encontrármelos de nuevo.

Día 12

Llegue a Pueblo Aromaflor en la noche, no debí tardar tanto en esa caverna pero tengo tan poco sentido de orientación que la verdad agradezco el solo haber logrado salir. Iba caminando en Ruta 205 cuando una pequeña niña me intersecto y me pidió que ayudara a su padre, al parecer el Equipo Ga-Ga lo tenía secuestrado ¿Acaso tengo cara de súper héroe o algo parecido? ¿No se supone que pare eso existe la policía? No pude negarme a la niña pero tampoco podía ir solo con Kin, es tiempo de buscar un compañero para nuestro viaje...

Estaba explorando el Pueblo cuando encontré un pasaje, curioso me adentré para llevarme la horrible sorpresa que ahí también estaba el Equipo Ga-Ga amenazando a un ¿apicultor? Le estaban pidiendo miel para atraer hordas de pokemon (me aterré de solo pensarlo). Con ayuda de Kin los reclutas se fueron corriendo dejando una llave, el hombre al que ayudamos me la dio alegando que a él no le servía (como si a mí sí...) además de regalarme miel y no pude sino volver a mi búsqueda por otro compañero, a lo mejor y la miel me sirve.

Estaba explorando la entrada de Pueblo Aromaflor cuando apareció un Budew, la verdad es que me pareció excelente, pues es un tipo planta según la Pokedex, con eso puedo tener un equipo balanceado así que recordando cómo me había explicado Hikari lo capturé, al principio pensé que Kin lo debilitaría pero afortunadamente resistió el ataque. Kin parecía bastante contento con tener un compañero pero parece que Nikté no comparte la misma emoción, trataré de entrenarla lo mejor que pueda.

Día 13

No sé si merezco el título de "Entrenador" y no es porque mis pokemon sean débiles sino porque yo no soy el que los entrena... Todo el tiempo que "pasé entrenando" a Nikté estuve como residente en la floristería porque se aburrieron de mí en el Centro Pokemon después de la décima vez que Kin me llevó.

Como sea, pasé bastante tiempo en la Ruta 205 donde tuve el _placer_ de encontrarme con tipos del Equipo Ga-Ga y por alguna extraña razón, que me preocupa por los métodos de reclutamiento que utilicen, me bloquearon el paso explicándome que estaban robando pokemon y energía de la central eólica. ¿Seré tarado cuando sea adulto?

Cuando consideré que Nikté estaba cerca del nivel de Kin (y ya no me desmayaba cuando la veía absorber energía vital de los demás), decidí ir a por el padre de la niña. A las puertas de la Central un recluta me impedía el paso y por razones que no comprendo, pero agradezco, combatimos; al ver su derrota se mofó diciendo que aunque le haya ganado se encerraría con llave en la Central y así no podría pasar... Claro. Una vez entré, gracias a la llave que creí que sería inútil, el recluta salió corriendo a avisar a su Comandante... me preocupa dado el desempeño de sus subordinados por no mencionar a su jefe.

Buscando al padre de la niña, logré escabullirme por la Central topándome ocasionalmente con un recluta y mientras evadía unos reclutas fui a parar directo donde estaba su comandante (fantástica suerte la mía). No esperaba que me dijera que era una de los cuatro comandantes que tenía el Equipo Ga-Ga y que su motivación era crear un mundo nuevo pero que la gente no lo comprendía. Yo lo que no comprendo es el gran escándalo ¿quieren un nuevo mundo? Excelente, continúen ¿pero secuestrar y amenazar personas? Yo no seré el más moral de todos pero no creo en eso de que "el fin justifica los medios". Llegamos a un acuerdo donde ellos se irían de la Central y dejarían al padre de la niña libre si los derrotaba en combate pokemon.

Día 14

Si no fuera por el padre de la niña, en serio, Nikté no hubiera resistido... no sé cómo puedo seguir con esto. Traté de escuchar lo que balbuceaban los del Equipo Ga-Ga cuando se marchaban pero me importaba más Nikté, así que el padre de la niña tuvo que explicarme lo que estaban haciendo ahí y algo sobre un globo. Cuando salí de la Central me topé con Handsome (¡¿hasta ahora apareces policía de pacotilla?!) y después de corroborar lo que le dije me dejó ir al Centro Pokemon para que alguien apropiado viera a mis pokemon.

Una vez me pasó el susto y me disculpara con Nikté, continuamos nuestro camino a Ciudad Vetusta y llegué a un bosque, una chica llamada Malta me pidió que la acompañara porque había escuchado que el Equipo Ga-Ga estaba por ahí. No me negué porque pensé que entre los dos podríamos evitar percances mayores a que si fuéramos solos y afortunadamente no me equivoqué... pero ella sí al elegirme a mí. En una parte del bosque nos encontramos con un Gastly y yo no pude más que gritar como si el Gastly se llevara mi alma, Malta estaba más que sorprendida pues a pesar de que no me desmayé no pude dar ni una instrucción coherente a Nikté por lo que ella sola tuvo que ver cómo se las arreglaba.

Y es vergonzoso admitir que pasó dos veces, así que tuve que explicarle a Malta que me aterraban los pokemon fantasma (más que todos los demás). Lo único positivo es que a pesar de mis grandes muestras de valor, Malta estaba agradecida cuando llegamos al final del bosque y me obsequió una campana, dado el gran trabajo que hizo Nikté se la di (además que ella también se asustó con los Dustox que aparecieron).

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Olvidé mencionar que el apodo al equipo Ga...Ga (en verdad ya ni recuerdo como se llaman, creo que era Galaxia), es de un nuzlocke de diamante. El comic está en deviantart ¡es muy bueno!

Monferno — Kin (Sol)

Budew — Nikté (Flor)


	3. Tercera Semana

Día 15

Me fui a explorar Ciudad Vetusta a ver si podía encontrar a Jun... no es que me haga falta. Mientras husmeaba por ahí un chico me comentó que los del Equipo Ga-Ga le quitaron su pokemon y que no iba a por él porque les tenía miedo, otro comentario fue que le parecía mentira eso porque tienen pinta de ser geniales, lógica pura. Una chica me dio una función para el Poke-Reloj para saber si le agradaba a mis pokemon (probablemente no mucho a Nikté) y la verdad no entendí como usarla, yo solo veía como estaban Kin y Nikté flotando sin rumbo aparente a través de la pantalla; pero al parecer le agrado a Kin, eso me dijo la chica cuando le pregunté cómo se usaba.

Hablando de los Ga-Ga me topé con uno pero me dijo que parecía fuerte y que podía quedarme con mis pokemon (¡oh! ¿Qué haría sin su aprobación?). Al cruzar una esquina Jun se topó conmigo y sin dejarme saludarlo si quiera me llevó a ver una estatua que le parecía de lo más interesante porque era la atracción principal de la Ciudad y demás maravillas, cuando logró atraer mi atención acerca de una leyenda se calló abruptamente y yo sorprendido quise saber que pudo haber ocasionado tan raro suceso.

Al mirar hacia la estatua, estaba el tipo que vimos en el Lago Veraz y esta vez me sentí algo identificado con lo que dijo (¿quién no quisiera comprobar qué tan ciertas son las leyendas?); lo único malo de nuestras leyendas es que todas tienen que ver con pokemon, si yo fuera a verificar cada leyenda seguro moriría del susto si en verdad encontrara al mítico ser del que hablan. Dejando de lado mis ensoñaciones arqueológicas, no sé qué manía tiene este tipo por hacer que nos quitemos para dejarlo pasar, entiendo lo del lago porque solo hay una salida y nosotros estábamos parados ahí ¡pero aquí hay dos escaleras! ¿Qué le costaba bajar por la otra? Tal vez sea coincidencia pero aun así me molesta.

Afortunadamente a Jun le importó poco y rápidamente me habló sobre sus consejos de esos que "debes ser tonto para no seguirlos" (y a decir verdad no estaban tan mal) con eso logró quitarme la molestia y me dejó para ver con más detalle la estatua, lástima que le quitaron la placa. Estaba teniendo mis profundos pensamientos después que un chico me diera un resumen de lo que rezaba en la placa cuando una hermosa dama (porque no puedo describirla de mejor manera) me habló; lo cual es raro considerando que soy yo.

La dama, quien se llamaba Shirona, me comentó sobre los estudios que estaba realizando sobre la mitología de Sinnoh y yo no podía estar más que encantado de que compartiera conmigo sus hallazgos aunque tuve que contener mi espanto cuando insinuó que yo fuera a ver una leyenda en vivo y a todo color... después de pasar una tarde amena nos despedimos y me pidió que le diera sus saludos al Profesor.

Día 16

Como siempre, me hice de algo gratis esta vez un Kit Explorador... Es una lástima que todo lo que regalan en realidad no te sirva a menos que sea una Máquina. Ciudad Vetusta es bastante grande o al menos un tanto desordenada porque me costó horrores encontrar el Gimnasio; me encontré con el líder en la entrada, Natane, a la cual Jun le hizo el favor de decirle que iba a retarla y algo más que no sé qué habrá sido pero Natane se veía algo ¿nerviosa?

En este gimnasio me dejaron ir al Centro Pokemon antes de enfrenterme a Natane, nunca pude estar más agradecido. Al final Kin logró derrotar todo el gimnasio el solo y conseguimos la medalla que me dejó usar la MO que me dio la señorita Shirona y me dirigí al Observatorio.

Algo curioso sobre los árboles pequeños que se encuentran en algunos lugares, es que al parecer son los que utilizan para hacer las hierbas medicinales. Una vez traté de quemar uno con Kin y de la nada una mujer salió del suelo alegando que si volvía a intentar hacerle daño a esos árboles terminaría preso; me explicó que esos árboles eran tan especiales que si los tocaban de alguna forma que no fuera con la MO Corte, este ya no tendría sus propiedades y era probable que no volvería a crecer.

Una vez en el Observatorio, que en realidad era el Edificio del Equipo Ga-Ga (perdonen mi confusión), me topé con Handsome disfrazado de recluta quien me dijo que estaba de infiltrado para luego quitarse el disfraz como si nada, menos mal nadie nos prestaba atención; me dijo que una de las escaleras era falsa y que los reclutas no parecían muy listos (tampoco él si me preguntan) finalmente me dejó ir a buscarlas mientras se ponía de nuevo su disfraz. No estaba tan difícil su "seña" del camino correcto, todas tenían un cartel motivacional y de primera mano me enteré que lo que buscaban era utilizar la energía de los pokemon para algo pero ni los mismos reclutas sabían que era ese algo... hasta que alguien dijo "orden mundial" y luego encontré un cartel que decía "trabajamos por la paz mundial".

Al llegar a la cima me topé con el hombre de la tienda de bicicletas, según tenía entendido llevaba un buen tiempo ahí pues su empleado estaba preocupado, con una mujer de aspecto sombrío pese a su cabellera colorida. La mujer pensó que había llegado para liberar a los pokemon que había robado, no podía estar más equivocada, y sin más sacó a sus pokemon para combatir; ya tenía tiempo que no me asustaba cuando nos encontrábamos pokemon pero mi mala costumbre volvió cuando sacó un Skuntank, incluso la asusté a ella "¿Pero qué diablos chico?" fue el ingenioso comentario del hombre de la tienda al ver que seguía ocultándome detrás suyo. Después de la paliza que le dio a mis pokemon Kin logró milagrosamente derrotar al Skuntank y con eso la mujer se retiró, no sin antes decir que su jefe se conocía todos los mitos de Sinnoh y que mejor no me metiera en sus asuntos que cambiarían al mundo.

Día 17

El hombre de la tienda de bicicletas me dijo que fuera a buscarlo después de lo que pasó en las oficinas Ga-Ga, por eso me dirigí hacia la tienda no sin antes notar que el Equipo Ga-Ga ya no estaba en la Ciudad ¡ni siquiera en sus oficinas! Estaba bastante decidido de llegar a la tienda cuando la señorita Shirona me llamó una calle antes de llegar "Me alegraría saber que te he ayudado..." fue lo que dijo al irse y dejar a mi cuidado un huevo... Estoy bastante seguro que me desmayaré cuando este huevo eclosione pero no pude negarme a la generosidad de la señorita además que me quitaba el peso de encima de ir a buscar otro compañero para el equipo, pues me percaté que tanto Kin como Nikté son peligrosamente vulnerables a los pokemon psíquicos como a los voladores en serio espero que el pokemon que salga del huevo me ayude en eso.

Una vez llegué a la tienda de bicicletas y me regalaran una bici (no sé porque me la dio si pasé la mitad del combate detrás de él) me puse en marcha hacia mi casa, necesito un descanso de todo esto; por alguna razón todo respecto al Equipo Ga-Ga me da un mal presentimiento y no solo porque sus intenciones son claramente turbias sino por la forma en que planean hacerlo... necesitaré mis libros.

Día 18

Camino a casa volví a darme una vuelta por Ciudad Jubileo y sigo sin hacer buenas entrevistas en televisión, esta vez lo que pude decir en los quince segundo de los cuales solo hablé tres fue "¿Ahh?" lo bueno es que conseguí una función para el Poke-Reloj y me subí a un ascensor.

La verdad mi visita a casa fue rápida (recordé que tengo que barrer el suelo con Jun) solo tomé los libros que tenía sobre mitología y presenté a Nikté con mamá, ellas se llevaron muy bien. Cuando iba de regreso recordé que había una especie de atajo a Ruta 207 por Ciudad Pirita que se podría usar si se tiene una bicicleta por lo que me dirigí hacia allá y cuando estaba por llegar al atajo el huevo eclosionó, si bien me llevé un buen susto no me desmayé gracias a que el pokemon que salió no cambiaba mucho de la forma que tenía cuando era un huevo, al parecer era un Togepi lo que me dio la señorita Shirona, pero la verdad no esperaba tener que entrenar (ahora sí no podía hacer como los otros) a Iq' dado que era un recién nacido, mi ansia por llegar a Ruta 207 tendría que esperar.

Día 19

Ahorraré un poco el detalle de mi fracaso como entrenador, el punto es que estaba dando vueltas en los alrededores de Ruta 207 cuando Hikari apareció y preguntó por la Pokedex, ya hasta había olvidado que se suponía que tengo que completar eso así que di me mejor excusa y ella no lo tomó muy bien. Pese a su amenazante mirada me obsequió un "Busca-pelea" (creo) diciendo que tal vez volviendo a combatir obtendría más información para la Pokedex y apreciaría más a los pokemon (¿exactamente a qué se refiere con eso?); por último me dio una aplicación que ha hecho de mi búsqueda de objetos perdidos una tarea más sencilla ¡un zahorí! (no sé cómo lo hace ¡pero funciona!)

Dado que no me animé a pasar por la Cueva Extravío, gracias a una ciclista que me golpeó, decidí ir por el Monte Corona y allí me encontré con el "hombre filósofo" (es que olvidé como dijo que se llamaba). Habló sobre la creación de Sinnoh y como los humanos hemos llegado a un punto donde no podemos coexistir o algo así, no se me da eso de pensar tanto las cosas... que no me interesan.

Después de perderme un poco encontré un cartel que indicaba el camino a Ciudad Corazón, al cruzar la entrada un Buneary chocó conmigo su entrenadora apareció para meterlo en la pokeball; no sé pero si un pokemon huye del entrenador es porque... ¿no quiere bañarse? (o quiera tener su libertad), Telma dijo que me agradecería si llegaba al Auditorio de Concursos y me dirigí allí inmediatamente después de pasar por el Centro Pokemon.

Día 20

En medio de la ciudad un hombre de Hoenn dijo que la hospitalidad de los habitantes le había dejado impresionado y se ofreció a guiarme al Auditorio, al llegar me llevé el segundo susto de mi vida cuando vi a mamá hablando con Telma ¡¿cómo le hizo para llegar hasta aquí?! Telma estaba fascinada con saber que mi madre... era mi madre y pensó que era un coordinador como ella, a lo que mamá un tanto triste respondió que no.

Después de recibir un accesorio, de parte de Telma, por evitar que un Buneary consiguiera su libertad, mamá me llevó a ver los ensayos de los concursos "Si ya tienes tres pokemon, entonces puedes ver los concursos conmigo" fue lo que dijo. Después que mamá viera un concurso y yo mantuviera mi mirada fija en la presentadora, me contó que se había aburrido de estar sola en casa y vino de vacaciones pensando que yo aún no llegaría aquí; pero se emocionó cuando le comenté que estaba tratando de superar mi miedo a los pokemon "¡Eso es fantástico cielo! ¡Seguro que lo conseguirás más fácilmente si participas en los concursos!" dijo mientras de la NADA sacó un vestuario extravagante y me dijo que lo usara en los concursos.

No pude evitar entrar a un concurso, o al menos al ensayo, porque mamá insistió además de que se quedaría para verme participar; después de averiguar que era un Pokochera y conocer a una dama llamada Melissa, quien resultó ser la líder de Gimnasio de la ciudad (¿Dónde está Jun entonces?) sin mucho ánimo me inscribí al ensayo de belleza si mal no recuerdo. Vestí a Nikté con los pocos accesorios que tenía y la mandé al escenario... Un Cherubi nos dejó en ridículo por lo que Nikté ha estado molesta conmigo y se rehúsa a volver al escenario, pese a eso mamá se veía bastante contenta y después de felicitarme por el intento y alegrar un poco a Nikté se fue.

Día 21

Me he dado cuenta que Iq' se parece a mí... eso no puede ser bueno. Por alguna razón un Ponyta estuvo siguiéndonos en la Ruta 206 mientras entrenaba a Kin ¡y no dejaba de aparecer para pelear con Iq'! Después de perdernos en Cueva Extravío (tonta linterna) y lograr regresar a la salida, volvimos a Ciudad Corazón donde nos encontramos a mamá de nuevo.

"Esta vez quiero verte en un concurso de verdad" dijo y ahí estaba yo en un concurso de Dulzura con Iq'; para sorpresa mía ganamos (no sé cómo lo hicimos pero ganamos) y mamá estaba que daba saltos. Mamá dijo que había tenido suficiente de sus vacaciones por lo que la fui a despedir en la mañana del siguiente día "¡Buena suerte en tu pelea de gimnasio!" gritó mientras se alejaba.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡Otro compañero para nuestro protagonista! Ojalá y le dure.

No sé porqué está tan espaciado, pero espero sea fácil de entender. Lo corregiré más tarde si es problema.

Monferno — Kin (Sol)

Budew — Nikté (Flor)

Togepi — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)


	4. Cuarta Semana

Día 22

Me dirigí al Gimnasio dado que ya no tenía que hacer concursos para mamá y por alguna razón unos tipos me bloqueaban el paso para avanzar a la siguiente ruta, su excusa era que había aparecido unos huevos en la guardería y que en Johto también. Cuando puse un pie en el gimnasio, me arrepentí inmediatamente, fantasmas... ¡era un gimnasio especializado en tipo fantasma! Estaban por todos lados o eso me parecía a mí, estaba por demás aterrado y con un poco de coraje que había ganado Iq' por el concurso encabezó el camino a seguir en el tenebroso lugar.

Después de entender cómo funcionaba el método de avanzar y combatiera tres veces contra fantasmas (Iq' por algún motivo ya no era tan miedoso); yo había tenido suficiente de ese gimnasio y no ayudaba el que se me ocurriera la brillante idea de ir de noche... estaba que parecía gelatina. Para cuando regresé al Centro Pokemon a curar a mis pokemon, Iq' había evolucionado y mis nervios no pudieron con eso.

Día 23

Decidí darme un descanso de los fantasmas (¿por qué alguien quiere un gimnasio exclusivo de fantasmas?) y nuevamente al cambio de apariencia de la evolución de Iq', seguí explorando la ciudad y llegué a un edificio donde una mujer comparó el entrenar pokemon con ser padre... recordaré no tener hijos en tal caso. En una sala llena de ancianos me puse a ver la televisión con ellos ¡y pasaron una de mis entrevistas! Yo estaba muy avergonzado pero al parecer a los ancianos les causó mucha gracia y comenzaron a hablar de cómo ellos también fueron jóvenes, al final me la pasé bien.

Regresaba de entrenar un poco con Iq' cuando me di cuenta que al lado del Centro Pokemon había una casa (después de tanto pasar por ahí y no me había dado cuenta) entre y me encontré con la mujer que se encarga de las cajas para guardar pokemon, dijo que si era entrenador seguro las usaba (que equivocada estaba) además de darme un Eevee porque su amigo de Johto tenía muchos. La verdad esperaba conseguir otro pokemon después de derrotar a Melissa (si es que consigo vencer ese gimnasio), quizá lo termine haciendo...

Iba camino a Ruta 207 para entrenar a Kimil (el Eevee que me acababan de dar) cuando me di cuenta que tampoco había visitado el edificio al lado de la Tienda (¡Todo aquí se ve igual para mí!) así que entré, para mi sorpresa era el Club de Fans Pokemon y logré, después de mucho tiempo, conseguir la bendita Pokochera así que fui a perder el tiempo aprendiendo a cocinar bayas.

Día 24

Hoy volví a intentar pasar el gimnasio de Melissa, ya llevo bastante tiempo en Ciudad Corazón y no consigo dar más de tres pasos cada día, por lo que hoy Nikté ha decidido ir a la cabeza, Iq' a la derecha, Kin a la izquierda y Kimil atrás; no sé si eso está permitido (imagino que nadie lo notó al estar oscuro) pero al estar rodeado no tenía más opción que seguir adelante.

Cuando finalmente vi la luz, llegué donde Melissa; Iq' encabezó el combate y después de una reñida lucha contra su Mismagius, perdimos. Pero ganamos al volver, una vez se recuperaron, al parecer a Nikté no le agradó Mismagius ya que insistió en ser la primera en pelear y la que le dio el golpe final. Melissa nos felicitó pese a todo y al salir del gimnasio Nikté ya era una Rosselia (Al menos ese cambio no me pareció tan impactante dado que técnicamente es una planta ¿Pero de dónde salió el azul?)

Esperaba llegar al siguiente Pueblo antes de la noche pero mis planes se vieron frustrados por Jun, que campante me esperaba en el puesto de paso de la ruta. "Sí que te haces de esperar" dijo antes de retarme a un combate (¿Desde hace cuánto ha estado esperando?). Si yo me sorprendía de las evoluciones de mis pokemon, lo hice más de los de Jun: Starly ya era un Staravia, Piplup era un Prinplup (y debo agregar que ya no era tan adorable), había capturado un Ponyta ¡y un Roselia!

"¡Verás lo fuerte que voy a ser!" dijo antes de irse corriendo como siempre. No sé por qué se queja tanto, pues la única que resistió el combate fue Nikté (porque es la más fuerte); la única satisfacción de esto es que vencí a Jun. Estaba por regresar a Ciudad Corazón para curar a mi equipo cuando escuché a Jun gritar "¡Qué bueno que los fantasmas no te llevaron!" (¿Qué?)

Día 25

Cuando salí de la Ciudad Corazón me encontré con un pescador, me presumió su caña y dado que no estaba toda roída como una que me mostraron en Ciudad Jubileo le dije que estaba bonita; el pescador sonrió y me la regaló. (¿Entonces también me hubieran regalado la caña vieja si le decía que era bonita?).

Atravesando la Ruta 209 logré ver una especie de obelisco, un hombre que estaba cerca me explico que era la Torre Perdida y servía como lugar de descanso para los pokemon, me pidió acompañarlo pero más que pedirlo me llevó con él; cuando entramos noté que había niebla dentro del lugar, una mujer me explico que esta se hacía cada vez más espesa a medida que subes y como yo no tenía nada con que despejar la niebla ya no pude acompañar al señor (menos mal...)

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a Pueblo Sosiego Jun llegó corriendo emocionado, me dijo que había encontrado algo espectacular y que me lo mostraría solo porque era yo. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerme en la cara lo que sea que tenía en las manos lo volvió a revisar, al parecer no puso unos sellos de algo porque estaba en la ruinas; rápidamente guardó de nuevo lo que tenía y comentó que las ruinas eran espectaculares e incluso encontró una MO con Despejar (¿No es demasiado conveniente esto?). Después de negarme un combate dijo que mejor fuera a conocer las ruinas, "De seguro hasta te quedas a vivir ahí".

Husmeando por el pueblo, encontré una editorial (no sabía que había un periódico de la región); entré por curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba cuando un hombre se levantó abruptamente de su silla y llegó corriendo hacia mí. "De seguro que viste el cartel de afuera ¡qué suerte!" dijo mientras me zarandeaba en lo que quiso ser un apretón de manos, entre tanto alboroto se me cayó la Pokedex y yo preocupado la recogí de inmediato esperando que no se hubiera roto (no vaya a ser que el Profesor se moleste...) "¿Entonces conoces al Profesor? ¡Mejor aún!" dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio para tomar algo, me pidió que capturara un Aipom para que él pudiera completar su artículo y a cambio me daría pokeballs... yo muy discretamente salí corriendo.

Día 26

Estaba buscando las ruinas pero en lugar de eso encontré varias casas escondidas, en una de ellas una mujer me explico que eran los sellos con eso entendí lo que Jun me quería mostrar y me regaló algunos.

Después de buscar un poco más finalmente llegué a las Ruinas Sosiego, al adentrarme solo puede ver escaleras, escaleras, escaleras... ¡un mensaje! La escritura era algo extraña pero lo pude entender, parecían ser indicaciones por lo que tomé nota de lo que decía y decidí que esa sería mi ruta a seguir por hoy.

¡Qué emoción! Al seguir la ruta que apunté llegué a una cámara donde había otro mensaje, me tomó un buen tiempo descifrar lo que decía pero más o menos tengo un borrador de ello:

AMISTAD

TODO PERDURA

TOCA A ALGUIEN

VIVE PARA CREAR

ALGO

RENOVADO Y VIVO

No puedo esperar a comentárselo a la señorita Shirona, a ella parecía interesarse la arqueología como a mí. Mi alegría era tanta que casi me iba sin notar que había objetos en la cámara, así que sin mucho pensarlo los tomé; cabe mencionar que una tabla que encontré decía que fue creada junto al universo (¿Quién habrá sido el gracioso que escribió eso?) a pesar de ello la guardé y continúe explorando. Jun tenía razón ¡este lugar es genial!

Día 27

"El poder de los gigantes derrotados se encuentra en esta tabla" Eso decía una tabla que me encontré en Ruta 215. Camino en Ruta 210 llegué a Café Rodeo y pude ver que cerca había un gran número de Psyduck obstruyendo el final del camino, entré al Café para preguntar cuanto llevaba la ruta bloqueada y un anciano me dijo que bastante pero no se podía hacer nada para quitar a los Psyduck de ahí; por eso tomé el camino por Ruta 215. Después de un largo y extenuante camino, principalmente para mi equipo dado que había demasiados entrenadores, llegamos a Ciudad Rocavelo.

Ya en la Ciudad no pude evitar entrar a un gran edificio que resultó ser un Centro Comercial, me perdí unas cuantas veces pero valió la pena porque encontré un lugar donde venden bayas así no tendría que ir todos los días a pedir una baya a Ruta 208. Cuando salimos del Centro Comercial cerca del Centro Pokemón un hombre se veía algo preocupado, culpo a mi instinto de buen samaritano el haberme acercado a preguntarle que le sucedía; el hombre se alegró de saber que entrenaba pokemon ya que había encontrado a un Porygon que al parecer huía del Equipo Ga-Ga y preguntó si quería cuidarlo. Tengo corazón de malvavisco porque acepté cuidarlo, el Porygon en cuestión se veía bastante asustado y no pude evitar el querer hacerlo, aunque me sorprendió saber que no es... un ser vivo.

Siguiendo mi búsqueda de cosas tiradas llegué al Gimnasio de la ciudad y ahí estaba Hikari, nuevamente entré en un estado de ensoñación mientras prestaba poca atención a lo que me decía cuando un tipo salió del gimnasio... ¿sin camisa? ¿Con este frío? Estaba cantando algo relacionado con la lucha y el mar... cuando voltee mi vista de nuevo hacia Hikari, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y hasta parecía que le brillaban los ojos.

El hombre resultó ser el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pradera y después de un breve consejo respecto al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, se retiró. Hikari parecía ida por un rato, empecé a preocuparme (¿acaso le gustan los luchadores? ¿O lo líderes de gimnasio? Eso no me favorece...) por su salud, obviamente... y de repente ella misma salió de ese estado, deseándome suerte en el gimnasio se fue por donde el líder de gimnasio.

Día 28

Me fui al Casino... ahí encontré a Handsome, dijo que los del Equipo Ga-Ga llegaban ahí a pasar el rato y por lo tanto él, como hombre acucioso, tenía que investigar al respecto. Si como no, yo llevaba un rato ahí buscando fichas en las máquinas aunque he de admitir que estaba más por la música que tenían de fondo ¡era pegajosa! Debo darle crédito a Handsome en algo, ciertamente ahí había algo de información.

Por mi parte tengo un método tan infalible para recopilar información que hasta un chico de diez años podría ser un supervisor en la Policía Internacional: preguntarle a los responsables. Alrededor de la ciudad había varios reclutas del Equipo Ga-Ga, así que al salir del Casino fui a hablar con un recluta que estaba cerca y me comentó que en el almacén de su edificio tenían la MO Vuelo y que se la habían prometido si hacía bien su trabajo. Otro par me dijo que ellos custodiaban dicho almacén pero que no tendría que estar ahí, así que rápidamente me echaron.

He estado pensando un poco desde que vi al líder de Ciudad Pradera... es que a lo mejor y necesite un pokemon tipo agua, hace tiempo que encontré una piedra agua en el subsuelo además de otras que encontré en las Ruinas Sosiego. Recuerdo que los Eevee pueden evolucionar dependiendo a que piedra se les dé... así que voy a tener que cambiarle nombre a Kimil.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 _¡Doble capítulo! (Porque a esta persona se le olvidó publicar la semana pasada)_

He pensado que los días no son tan días. Pero bueno, esperaremos que nuestro protagonista siga adelante. Y no ¡aún no habrá eso!

Monferno — Kin (Sol)

Rosselia — Nikté (Flor)

Togetic — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)

Eevee — Kimil (Dios de la muerte, en realidad es Yum Kimil)

Porygon — ?


	5. Quinta Semana

Día 29

Estoy posponiendo lo de evolucionar a Kimil... principalmente porque quiero ahorrarme el caminar hasta Ciudad Vetusta, así que le echaré una mano a Handsome con los del Equipo Ga-Ga; aunque primero debía acostumbrar a Itzamná (Porygon) a nuestro peculiar estilo de lucha.

Una vez preparados (espero yo) entramos al edificio Ga-Ga, pero aparentemente entré donde no era porque no pude avanzar gracias a varias cajas que bloqueaban el camino pese a que me guie de nuevo por los carteles motivacionales. Después de infructuosas horas dando vueltas por el edificio y que me ofrecieran una plaza para recluta cuando sea mayor decidí que mejor iría a retar el gimnasio, por mí podíamos seguir dando vueltas por la ciudad pero Kin y Nikté (sobre todo ella) no tenían las mismas intensiones además de que convencieron a Itzamná de participar así que el único que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en seguir dando vueltas fue Iq'.

Kimil estaba un poco ansioso de evolucionar (creo) después de que llegamos al gimnasio, al parecer era especializado en tipo lucha lo cual ponía en desventaja a mayoría del equipo aun así Itzamná seguía animado. Debo decir que esas barras estaban muy bien lubricadas porque solo empujaba un poco los sacos y se iban de largo, no soy tan débil pero cuando le di un golpe al saco en la dirección equivocada apenas se balanceó.

Y como si fuera profeta, en efecto, Sumomo dejó fuera de combate a Itzamná e Iq' con su Machoke y Kin se la vio difícil con Lucario por lo que Nikté tuvo que salvar el día (chiste ¿alguien?); el caso es que según mi récord llevo dos gimnasios en que he tenido que ir dos veces a retar al líder pero debo decir que Sumomo me ha dejado impresionado. Al salir del gimnasio nuevamente encontré a Hikari quien me buscaba para que la ayudara a recuperar su Pokedex (y yo que me preocupe cuando se cayó la mía...), por una vez estoy contento que el equipo Ga-Ga haya robado algo.

Día 30

No tomen a mal lo que dije pero esta es una buena oportunidad de quedar bien con Hikari. Después de que mis pokemon se recuperaran fui al almacén del equipo Ga-Ga donde habíamos quedado con Hikari, al llegar ella estaba tratando de pasar de los reclutas que había visto el otro día.

Después de una exhibición magistral por parte de Itzamná... y el Clefairy de Hikari, los reclutas se fueron del almacén aclarando que ya se habían llevado lo necesario a Ciudad Pradera y como siempre Handome apareció al último momento para preguntar por lo que pasó "Se le acabaron las fichas ¿eh?" le dije con sorna "¡Qué imprudencia chico!" fue lo único que pudo decir tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, Hikari lo reconoció como el 'hombre extraño' y Handsome se sintió más ofendido aún por lo que Hikari muy elegantemente se disculpó y se retiró.

A pesar de todo Handsome me dejó acompañarlo a investigar el almacén, ahí me hice con la MO Vuelo por lo que al fin podría evolucionar a Kimil, por otro lado pese a que aún hay reclutas en el edificio principal ya no hay en los alrededores de la ciudad.

Día 31

La verdad es que cuando pasé por Ciudad Vetusta no recordaba haber visto un camino a Ruta 211, por lo que después de que Kimil se convirtiera en Chaac decidimos pasar por ahí. Rápidamente nuestro camino se vio truncado por una enorme roca así que no quedó más opción que volver a tomar la otra ruta.

En la Orilla Veraz una chica había perdido las llaves de su habitación por lo que me ofrecí a buscarlas, una vez la encontré y pasé a comer comida preparada después de un buen tiempo seguí mi camino. Cuando iba por Ruta encontré la casa de un hombre que afirmaba podía saber los sentimientos más profundos de los pokemon solo con ver sus huellas, para que le creyera hizo que Kin caminara sobre la arena y lo que me dijo me dejó bastante inquieto, a falta de una mejor definición. Kin cree que es fuerte gracias a mí, Nikté me ve como un buen amigo e Iq' piensa similar, a Chaac le alegra viajar con nosotros e Itzamná no tenía nada que decir al respecto. A veces olvido que en un principio le tenía miedo a los pokemon, ahora no imagino que haría sin estos cinco. (Pero sigo sobresaltándome cuando encuentro alguno que no conozco)

Día 32

Finalmente llegué a Ciudad Pradera una chica que al parecer se topó con Jun me regaló una máscara de Piplup, hacía tiempo que Jun no choca conmigo es una excelente oportunidad para barrer el suelo con él. En lo que paseaba por la ciudad encontré a un recluta del equipo Ga-Ga, se veía muy aburrido y lo confirmó cuando empezó a quejarse en voz alta; también me fui en agua pantanosa pero eso es otro caso.

Cerca del gimnasio apareció Jun, se veía impresionado de verme ahí y si bien me dijo que no se topaba conmigo a propósito, yo no podía estar más agradecido que eso pasara porque si dependiera de mí encontrar a Jun definitivamente nunca lo haría. Esta vez sí acepto el combate y a pesar que su equipo había mejorado bastante logramos derrotarlo sin mayor complicación, después de mi nueva forma de subirme el ánimo (barrer el piso con mi amigo) Jun me comentó que ahora es discípulo del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pradera... "¿Entonces ahora vas a pasearte sin camisa?" le dije entre risas fallando miserablemente en tratar de sonar serio "¡Cuando sea más fuerte que tú veremos quién es el que ríe!" dijo antes de salir corriendo; creo que logré avergonzarlo un poco ya que su cara parecía un Magikarp cuando salió corriendo.

Día 33

Una vez zanjado el tema de Jun, lo primero que hice fue conocer el pantano pese a mi falta de emoción por ensuciarme, logré evitarlo usando delgadas vigas aéreas que pasé con la bicicleta (aparentemente soy un as en ciclismo); así que después de enfrentarnos a un ejército de Quagsire, Buizel y algún que otro Shellos por no mencionar a unos policías, llegamos a la famosa Mansión Pokemon. Como habíamos luchado con cada entrenador que vimos en el trayecto hasta ahí decidí que visitaríamos la mansión luego de encontrar a alguien que recuperara a mis pokemon, así que después de mucho caminar llegamos (para mi absoluta sorpresa) a Ciudad Corazón, de nuevo.

Aprovechando el estar cerca decidí visitar una pequeña torre de piedra que se encontraba en Ruta 209, hace un tiempo coloqué ahí una extraña roca y desde entonces la gente la llamaba Torre Sagrada. Me agradaba la idea de haber creado una especie de monumento pero cuando le comenté mi plan al hombre guía de Hoen (aún seguía ahí), me dijo que había rumores que algo extraño, al parecer un pokemon, había aparecido precisamente en la Torre Sagrada. Bastante desilusionado de que un pokemon hubiera hecho su casa en mi monumento, decidí que al menos recuperaría la extraña roca que había puesto ahí; por consiguiente me dirigí a la Torre Sagrada e ideé un pequeño plan para recuperar la piedra.

Al pasar por la Ruta 209 un atleta que se mantiene por ahí me contó que el pokemon en realidad no se deja ver a menos que se acerquen directamente hacia la Torre y que algunos entrenadores habían tratado de capturarlo sin éxito y muchos de ellos regresaban tan asustados que no podían dar una descripción clara del pokemon. Si el objetivo del atleta era asustarme, pues lo consiguió pero aun así quería esa piedra porque ni recordaba dónde la había encontrado así que con todo el valor que pude reunir continué hasta la Torre Sagrada y lo que encontré ahí me dejó mudo.

Día 34

Después del descanso en Ciudad Corazón volví a Ruta 212 y a la Mansión Pokemon donde resulta que ofrecían habitaciones para viajeros y curaban a los pokemon... todo gratuito. Al menos la ida no fue en vano porqué logré obtener información de un pokemon llamado Manaphy para la Pokedex.

Una vez regresé a Ciudad Pradera fui a ver si Jun seguía entrenando en el gimnasio, lo más probable es que ya se fue o se haya distraído en otra cosa... y en efecto no se encontraba en el gimnasio. Por otra parte me costó mucho entender cómo funcionaban las trampas del gimnasio pero debo admitir que la idea de una piscina gigante me agradó, lástima que no traía traje de baño.

Luego de varios intentos (jugando) con los interruptores llegamos hasta el líder del gimnasio, aparentemente la habilidad de Chaac era muy conocida porque nadie lanzaba un ataque agua por lo que tuve que engañarlos y aun así no fue muy beneficioso; al final del día Nikté fue la estrella de nuevo (porque ni loco pongo a Kin a pelear en ese gimnasio) pero para mi sorpresa gracias al Repartir Experiencia que me había dado (mi futuro suegro) el padre de Hikari, Kin evolucionó una vez más... creo que ya se intuye lo que pasó después.

Día 35

Una vez desperté para mi sorpresa todavía en el gimnasio Kamen, el líder del gimnasio, al verme consiente de nuevo se rió un rato a mis expensas "Pese a tu buena dirección con tus pokemon, me perece que eres un poco... exagerado" dijo terminando de reírse. Después de una pequeña charla donde descubrí que había una MO llamada Surf me dio la medalla del gimnasio y sin más me marché de ahí, pese a que Kamen era bastante agradable no quería que volviera a burlarse de mí.

Al salir del gimnasio me llevé otra sorpresa al ver a Jun frente a mí "A que mi maestro es impresionante ¿no?" dijo "¿Cómo es que aún no usas una máscara entonces?" le respondí algo molesto por lo de Kamen "Yo también me pregunto lo mismo" agregó el mismísimo Kamen saliendo de su gimnasio "¿A que le quedaría genial una de Chatot?" dijo bromeando; yo me quedé más bien perplejo de que saliera pero lo que siguió fue algo extraño "¡Maestro!" dijo Jun "Pero en serio chico, no niego que conozco a tu padre pero nunca acepté ser tu maestro, además..." "Eso no importa porque ¡lo he elegido como mi maestro!" interrumpió Jun a Kamen "Además hay asuntos más importantes que atender, como que han puesto una bomba en el observatorio" finalizó apuntando hacia dicho lugar "¡Que!" dijimos a unísono con Kamen para inmediatamente este salir corriendo.

"¿Pero qué rayos...?" fue lo único que pude musitar antes que Jun saliera corriendo detrás de Kamen. "¡No me dejes aquí Jun! ¡Tarado!" dije mientras lo seguía lo mejor que podía.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Cuando tu amigo sabe como cambiar de tema de conversación. ;)

Infernape— Kin (Sol)

Rosselia — Nikté (Flor)

Togetic — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)

Vaporeon — Chaac (Dios del agua) N/A: Cuando se te olvida que pokemon tienes...

Porygon — Itzamná (Hombre sabio)


	6. Sexta Semana

Día 36

Corrí directo al Centro Pokemon y luego al observatorio pero solo encontré a Kamen, cuando me acerqué a preguntarle qué pasaba Jun llegó molesto de que lo hubiera dejado/ignorado (sinceramente no lo vi). Cuando Kamen iba a preguntarle a Jun por el recluta, empezó a temblar y se escuchó algo que me dejó sordo por unos momentos; cuando parecía que el temblor había pasado un recluta del Equipo Ga-Ga salió corriendo hasta salir del edificio y quedar un poco delante de nosotros, vi como Kamen le decía algo y este le respondía... cuando recupere mi sentido del oído lo único que logré entender del recluta fue "¡Esa máscara es ridícula, vejestorio!" y sin más se fue.

Kamen fue a ver cómo estaba la situación en el pantano y nos pidió a Jun y a mí que cuidáramos que nadie entrara al observatorio por si había quedado algo de la bomba. "Oye, sigue a ese recluta. Yo me quedaré aquí como dijo el maestro..." me dijo Jun colocándose delante la entrada "¿Y yo por qué?" le contesté molesto "¡No seas así! ¡Ese tipo no puede salirse con la suya!" me respondió algo irritado, después de darme por vencido comencé a correr en dirección a donde se había ido el recluta "Si no regreso te hago responsable de lo que me pase" le grité a Jun mientras me alejaba.

Lo bueno es que ese recluta tiene tan buena condición física como yo porque lo logré alcanzar antes que saliera de la ciudad, "¡No me sigas!" dijo deteniéndose "Tengo que ir al lago ¡así que más te vale no seguirme mocoso!" y luego corrió casi tan rápido como Jun así que lo perdí de vista... hasta que pasé el puesto y lo encontré hablando solo de su jefe.

Día 37

Estuve siguiendo al tipo que se detenía cada cierto tramo a pensar en voz alta, realmente ni seguí corriendo dado que no había podido dormir nada. Cuando estábamos cerca del Hotel Gran Lago y que el recluta volviera a salir corriendo apareció Handsome, le explique a modo de resumen lo de la bomba y lo del recluta, al parecer él lo había visto huir pero no le tomó importancia así que después de darse cuenta de su error y reclamarse comenzó a seguir al recluta. Pensé por un instante volver a Ciudad Pradera pero seguro que Jun me regresa a gritos por lo que seguí en dirección al lago.

Para mi sorpresa el recluta se tomó la molestia de esconderse dado que encontré a Handsome interrogando a las personas del hotel para saber si lo habían visto pasar, me pidió que fuera a investigar en los alrededores por si había logrado escabullirse; como el recluta me había dicho que iría al lago, ahí es a donde fui. Para mi suerte el recluta ya se había cansado así que en lugar de huir sacó a su pokemon para lidiar conmigo, luego de asustarme de que Chaac escupiera hielo (y no agua) el recluta me dijo que tenía que entregarle algo a su jefe así que siguió caminando al lago, ya no importándole que lo siguiera.

"¡Que tiempo sin verte!" dijo una voz haciendo que me detuviera de seguir al recluta y volteara a ver quién era "¿Cómo vas con la Pokedex?" me dijo acercándose la persona quien resultó ser la señorita Shirona. Después de comentarme que iba al lago a estudiar sobre cierto pokemon que, dicen, habita en este pero que no dejaban pasar a nadie, recordé entonces que tampoco me habían dejado pasar pero si el Equipo Ga-Ga estaba ahí ¡entonces ellos deberían de ser los que impedían el paso! Cuando iba a comentarle esto a la señorita Shirona, Jun llegó corriendo preguntando por el recluta que había estado siguiendo "¿Es tu hermana? Ah, no tienes hermanos..." comentó cuando vio a la señorita Shirona, le pregunté entonces que había pasado con la bomba y me dijo que no fue nada grave pero no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados así que me preguntó de nuevo por el recluta y le dije a dónde se dirigía, sin más que decirme se fue.

Día 38

Después de una breve explicación que le di a la señorita Shirona sobre Jun, esta me preguntó si había visto a un grupo de Psyduck en Ruta 210 y al decirle que sí me dijo que a lo mejor me interesaría llevarles una medicina que hizo para ellos. Si bien la idea no me parecía me sentía un poco en deuda con ella por las veces que me había ayudado, así que acepté llevarles la medicina al grupo de Psyduck.

Una vez en Ruta 210 les di la medicina a los Psyduck, bueno Chaac se las dio porque no quise acercármeles mucho, la medicina hizo un rápido efecto pues en menos de cinco minutos ya se habían quitado del camino. De la nada la señorita Shirona apareció de nuevo para pedirme un favor y esta vez acepté con más gusto dado que no tenía nada que ver con tratar pokemon, aunque cada vez que quiere pedirme algo siempre menciona lo de la Pokedex me parece que la ve como excusa... ahora que lo pienso no hace mucho que me había dado la medicina ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido hasta aquí?

Día 39

Después de pasar la Ruta 210 a ciegas, porque no quise enseñarle Despejar a Iq' y cambié la MO por... el punto es que costó mucho pasar y todos los entrenadores que estaban ahí no ayudaban, lo bueno es que por la niebla no tuve que ver a los pokemon de los entrenadores (eso también fue malo).

Finalmente después de algunos días (sí, días pero se los resumo como uno solo) de estar perdidos por ahí llegamos a Pueblo Caelestis, donde tenía que entregarle un paquete a la abuelita de la señorita Shirona. Después de un merecido descanso en el Centro Pokemon decidí buscar a la señora, cuando me acerqué a una anciana para preguntarle me comentó que había un astronauta en las ruinas "¿Un astronauta?" le dije incrédulo "Bueno, eso parece. Está en las ruinas pero me temo que ahí no hay nada, tal vez por eso está furioso" dijo la anciana. Luego del lapsus donde no entendí nada, se me ocurrió que tal vez era uno de los del equipo Ga-Ga por sus trajes extraños. "Además dice que explotará el pueblo con una bomba ¡qué osadía! Si fuera más joven le daría su merecido" terminó su historia la anciana bastante malhumorada.

"Sí, definitivamente los Ga-Ga" dije en alto sin pensar "¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Ve a detenerlos jovencito!" dijo la anciana haciendo ademanes para que fuera a las ruinas (En serio, qué manía tiene la gente de creer que soy un héroe o algo por el estilo). Una vez en las ruinas observe los murales que adornaban la entrada, uno de ellos era similar a la estatua que estaba en Ciudad Vetusta y el otro lo había visto en los libros de mitología que trataban sobre el tiempo, el recluta (el terrorista) estaba en medio de la entrada gritando que esta ciudad no valía nada y que la volaría con la bomba, cuando notó que estaba detrás suyo me gritó que si trataba de detenerlo me aplastaría con su equipo pokemon.

La verdad no quería explotar con todo y pueblo, además la anciana estaba algo alejada viéndome amenazadoramente por lo que no me quedó más que luchar con el recluta "Si te opones a mi ¡te opones al universo!" grito antes de lanzar a un Houndour (qué dramático). No fue muy complicado la verdad (nunca lo es) lo extraño es que la anciana después del combate se acercó a darme las gracias y de alguna forma notó el talismán que tenía que darle a la abuela de la señorita Shirona ¡la anciana resultó ser la abuela de Shirona!

Día 40

La anciana sabía mucho de mitología y me dejó ir a las ruinas, al final la anciana no era tan aterradora como a primera vista parece. Dentro de las ruinas encontré una pintura, a decir verdad no entendí que se supone que significaba pero la anciana se tomó la molestia de explicarme de qué se trataba "Estos tres seres mantienen un equilibrio entre sí" explicaba, "Me gustaría saber más sobre esa leyenda, si es posible" dijo una voz que, increíblemente, dijo lo que yo pensaba.

"Yo a ti no te conozco..." dijo la anciana (bueno, a mí tampoco pero igual me estaba diciendo...) lo reconocí como el hombre que me quita del camino para pasar y nuevamente no presté atención a su nombre. Luego de un enfrentamiento de percepciones del mundo entre la anciana y el hombre, este declaró que destruiría esa pintura para que fuera el primer paso de la creación de una leyenda nueva (o algo así) para después voltear a verme y preguntarme si pensaba que si no tenía razón lo desafiara. "¿Ah?" fue lo único que dije ¿acaso todos creen que soy un héroe o algo así? ¿Un metiche tal vez? "Bueno yo no puedo discutir sobre el mundo." El hombre me vio con desagrado "Pero si va a existir una nueva leyenda, que venga y luego veremos si puede borrar a las anteriores" (¡qué ridículo se escuchó eso!)

"A ti te conocí en el Monte Corona ¿por qué ibas a proteger un mundo incompleto? ¡Me encargaré de hacerte ver tu error!" ¡¿Este tipo es el líder de esos pendejos?! (Y yo que le tenía un poco de consideración) Al final debo admitir que era fuerte, muy fuerte, ese Murkrow venció a todos al más puro estilo de un Fearow, la anciana no dijo mayor cosa solo se acercó y me pidió que le diera mis pokemon para curarlos "¿Te rehúsas a aceptar la derrota?" dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño "Está bien, si así lo deseas puedes retarme de nuevo" dijo mientras recuperaba a sus pokemon "Pero esta vez tus pokemon no se levantarán"

Día 41

Yo... ganamos, a un precio que espero no volver a pagar. La anciana me ayudó un poco logrando que saliera de mi shock inicial y Chaac logró vencer al Murkrow, también me ayudó a buscar un lugar donde sepultar a Iq'.

La señorita Shirona llegó unos días después de eso, estaba bastante molesta con lo que le contó su abuela "Pensaba que solo eran unos locos que no hacía falta tomarse en serio" comentó para luego voltear a verme "Lamento tu pérdida..." suspiró antes de continuar "Sé que es difícil imaginar que esto suceda pero no todos los combates son amistosos y cuando eso pasa hay que seguir adelante..." Shirona eso es lo peor que puedes decirme en este momento ¡a muerto el mismo pokemon que me diste! ¿Acaso no significa nada su vida? ¿Un pokemon más, uno menos? "No eres buena consolando Shiro-chan" le regañó la anciana.

Pasé un buen tiempo en Caelestis, Kin trataba de animarme de formas de lo más tontas pero apreciaba su esfuerzo, los otros solamente me seguían aunque Itzamná se veía bastante triste también. Llegué a una conclusión: detendría a ese hombre. No porque me crea un héroe, no porque sus ideas son estúpidas, no por los demás sino por mí; esa será mi forma de devolverle el favor porque si también intentara matar a sus pokemon no sería mejor que él.

Si bien la anciana lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, dijo que al menos era un paso hacia adelante y no me juzgaría "Ya encontrarás una mejor forma" me dijo antes de irme del pueblo. Así que mi siguiente destino era Ciudad Canal, la anciana me dio la MO Surf para que pudiera llegar ahí "Buena suerte".

Día 42

Regresé todo el camino hasta Torre Perdida y esta vez la subí aunque no pudiera despejar la niebla, en la cima de la Torre encontré a dos personas que se quejaban de no ver nada; di mis respetos y seguí mi camino.

En Ruta 206 volví a entrar en la Cueva Extravio pero esta vez encontré una parte iluminada que no necesitaba de la MT Destello, ahí encontré bastantes cosas interesantes lo que me alegró un poco y el tener que buscar cómo usar apropiadamente la bicicleta ayudó a entretenerme, aunque en una viga me caí porque un Geodude apareció en medio del camino. Lo mejor fue encontrar una MT y, supongo,ver varios Gible.

Por alguna razón en lugar de ir por el camino que atraviesa Ciudad Pirita, di la vuelta por Ciudad Vetusta así que me deprimí un poco más. Al pasar por el Bosque Vetusto encontré a Natane frente a un jardín (¿Había una casa aquí?), cuando fui a ver lo que hacía me comentó que habían rumores de un fantasma en la vieja mansión... Muy bien, escuché suficiente ya me voy. "¡No es porque me dé m-miedo!" dijo Natane viendo disimuladamente la mansión "Claro" le dije con tono sarcástico "Esto... ¡Buena suerte en tu excursión!" me dijo a la vez que me empujó dentro del jardín haciendo que me fuera de cara "¿Y yo por qué?" le reproché desde el suelo "Ya sabes... soy Líder de Gimnasio no puedo desocupar mi agenda para comprobarlo yo misma" dijo haciendo un ademán "Así que dado que eres el más adecuado para esta tarea, te la delego. Yo te estaré apoyando desde el Gimnasio ¡suerte! Te estaré esperando" y dándome un guiño salió corriendo fuera del Bosque.

Obviamente yo no iba a quedarme ni un segundo más en ese jardín, pero lamentablemente mis pokemon no tenían la misma idea dado que me arrastraron por el jardín hasta llegar a la Vieja Mansión. "Una noche" les dije a lo que ellos asintieron y entraron conmigo, a veces me pregunto cómo es que hacen para salir de su pokeball cuando quieren.

Notas del Autor:

Pobrecito nuestro protagonista, perdió a su niño. (¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perder al único volador de tu equipo?!) Desde ese momento nos dedicamos a caminar para llegar a donde necesitamos.

Infernape— Kin (Sol)

Rosselia — Nikté (Flor)

Togetic (Muerto) — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)

Vaporeon — Chaac (Dios del agua)

Porygon — Itzamná (Hombre sabio)

 _PD: Atrasado por sólo tres días :v_


	7. Septima Semana

Día 43

Debo decir, que me duele la garganta, tanto que no puedo hablar... ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ayer? La Mansión en sí no estaba tan mal, encontré todo lo necesario para pasar la noche tranquilamente e incluso cosas con las que entretenerme, a pesar de mi indiscutible mejora respecto a mi "miedo" el tipo fantasma sigue en otra liga... afortunadamente, para los pokemon, me quedé afónico a la segunda hora.

Lo inusual del asunto es que, en apariencia, me encontré con un fantasma que no era un pokemon. Al encontrar un cuarto con una sola cama decidí que pasaría ahí la noche (porque pese a mis gritos de terror ninguno de mis pokemon me dejó salir de la mansión), cuando estaba en la cama escuché unos pasos y la voz de lo que me pareció una niña pequeña (como una de mis vecinas) me preocupó que alguna niña se haya perdido por aquí, así que fui a buscarla para llevarla a su casa (excusa para salir de aquí). Cuando me levanté de la cama me pareció ver que a un retrato de la habitación le brillaban los ojos pero pensando que era un Gastly haciéndome una broma caminé hacia la siguiente habitación.

En la habitación donde escuché el ruido, encontré un objeto pero no a la niña así que seguí buscando pues pensé que talvez se asustó al escucharme cuando me acercaba. Al final no encontré a la niña y me fui a dormir; al día siguiente (hoy... creo porque aún estaba oscuro) Itzamná me despertó y me hizo salir de la mansión, al parecer no le gustó quedarse en la habitación con el televisor...

En poco tiempo salimos del Bosque Vetusto y en Ruta 205 se me ocurrió usar Surf y llegamos a un lugar que el mapa tenía como Forja Fuego, dentro había un complejo de fundición con un sistema de baldosas que te hacían girar como trompo y el dueño de la fundición me dijo que cambiaba partes por trozos de estrella además de encontrar la MT Lanzallamas. No fue tan mala mi idea de investigar un poco por este lado ¡incluso encontré un atajo a Pueblo Aromaflor!

Día 44

Al salir de Pueblo Aromaflor me encontré un tipo que me dio una MT llamada Seducción además de preocuparme al decir que si fuera una chica hubiese intentado usarla conmigo... por lo que hice un poco de exploración en Senda Desolada para asegurarme que el tipo no me siguiera, eso me ayudó a encontrar una variedad de objetos y finalmente llegué a Ciudad Jubileo.

Después de una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad y conseguir otra función para el Poke-Reloj (hay varias funciones que no uso para nada) pasamos en Ruta 218 donde Nikté aprendió a hacer una tormenta de pétalos mientras bailaba, al menos así lo vi yo. En el puesto de control nuevamente encontré a mi futuro suegro (el padre de Hikari) y actualizó la Pokedex para que pudiera ver las diferencias de género, también me pidió que vigilara al Equipo Ga-Ga porque el Profesor estaba preocupado, si supiera que se volvieron terroristas estarían pidiéndole eso a un policía y no a mí... pero entonces recuerdo a Handsome y me resigno.

En Ciudad Canal encontré a Jun, me presumió su medalla que recién había obtenido en esta ciudad y me retó a un combate el cual gané de manera injusta (usé Revivir). Después de una larga conversación con Jun (lo cual me sorprende ahora que lo pienso) me dijo que fuera a Isla Hierro que eso me ayudaría, aunque no todo lo que hablamos fue de mí; Jun me comentó que tenía planeado convertirse en el nuevo Campeón de la Liga "¿Y tú por qué quieres eso?" le pregunté dado que nunca había mostrado interés en ser formalmente el campeón, solamente en vencer la Liga "Cuando lo sea, verás" me dijo sonriendo.

Día 45

Mientras buscaba a alguien que me llevara a Isla Hierro, encontré una biblioteca y de todos los libros que leí encontré una historia que no había escuchado antes por lo que comprenderán que pasé más tiempo del debido ahí.

Cuando me sacaron de la biblioteca, encontré a una mujer que era periodista que estaba realizando una encuesta sobre los tipos favoritos de pokemon de los entrenadores... "Ninguno" le dije (porque es verdad) "O vamos ¡tiene que haber alguno!" contestó algo incrédula pero al ver mi seriedad continuó "¡Ah ya sé! ¿Cuál es el que menos te gusta?" "Fantasma" contesté sin dudar "¡Genial! Lo apuntaré como que te gustan" dijo sonriendo "¡Pero no me gustan!" (Es más ¡me aterran!) Exclamé "¡Gracias chico!" contestó para seguir caminando.

Al final llegué al muelle donde conocí a un niño bastante simpático (me recordó lo hiperactivo de Jun) y zarpamos hacia Isla Hierro, hablando de Jun espero que tenga razón y me ayude a decidir algo con mi vida además de detener una organización terrorista.

Día 46

Nunca me había subido a un barco y espero no tener que hacerlo pronto... así que tendré que acostumbrarme a Isla Hierro. Al llegar encontré una casa pero no había nadie así que continué hacia una entrada en la montaña, ahí había un hombre bloqueando el paso así que traté de llamar su atención para que me diera permiso pero solo se me quedó viendo bastante sorprendido "¿Koki?" dijo algo despacio, por alguna razón el nombre me sonaba de algo pero no daba a quien "Ah... no señor, mi nombre es Yuki" contesté "¡Oh disculpa! Te pareces a alguien que cono... No importa. Mi nombre es Gen y entreno en esta isla" dijo haciendo un ademán "¿Vive aquí?" le pregunté dado que había una casa al pie de la montaña "Lo sé es un lugar raro..." dijo riendo un poco "Voy a entrenar un poco ¿quieres acompañarme?" La verdad aún estaba algo cansado por el viaje así que decliné su oferta pero me dijo que si cambiaba de opinión entrara.

Luego de un breve descanso, entramos a la cueva (si, otra vez salieron) y seguimos todo el camino hacia la derecha, una vez encontramos un tope tomamos la izquierda donde encontramos a Gen quien nos dijo si queríamos acompañarlo a investigar el por qué los pokemon de la cueva estaban nerviosos; no tuvo que decirlo dos veces porque a mí me estaba poniendo nervioso encontrar tantos Graveler en el camino.

En una entretenida conversación después de un combate salió a colación que las personas que vienen a esta isla tienen mucho tiempo libre "Y lo dice el hombre que solo tiene un pokemon" le dije en broma "¿Qué puedo decir? Con Aron somos un buen equipo" dijo sonriéndole al Lucario "Pero es un Lucario" le dije algo confundido "¿Qué? No, ese es..." su respuesta fue interrumpida por unos reclutas del Equipo Ga-Ga que estaban hablando sobre llevarse todos los pokemon de la mina y Gen estaba furioso, podía asegurarlo pese a que lo conocí hace poco. Combatimos contra los reclutas y logramos que se fueran, después de eso Gen me dijo que si quería un huevo pokemon a lo cual le respondí con una breve explicación de por qué no podía aceptarlo "Déjate de ridiculeces y cuídalo bien" me dijo serio dándome el huevo "La pérdida es dolorosa, eso es cierto pero eso no debe truncar tu futuro" continuó "Enséñale al pokemon dentro del huevo muchos lugares nuevos y aprende junto a tus pokemon" terminó para luego quitarme la gorra y despeinarme "Lo he pasado bien contigo, espero verte pronto Mini-Koki" dijo riendo y luego se fue. "¡Que me llamo Yuki!"

Día 47

Regresamos a Ciudad Canal y sin muchos contratiempos retamos el gimnasio donde conocí a Tougan, el padre de Hyouta, era un hombre bastante animado y le dio un poco de problemas a Chaac y a Kin pero ganamos a la primera; pasé el resto del día con Tougan donde conversamos principalmente de los entrenadores e Isla Hierro dado que no suelen haber tantos retadores. Al salir del gimnasio estaba Jun esperándome "Si que te tomaste tu tiempo" dijo con una expresión aburrida "Pero lo importante es que conseguiste la medalla... incluso podrías tratar de ser Campeón también" agregó viéndose más animado "Eso no va a pasar" le dije "Cierto, porque soy más fuerte que tú" exclamó señalándose para seguir "Por cierto, acompáñame a la biblioteca" Dada su extraña petición lo seguí sin cuestionarle pero a pocos pasos me dejó bastante atrás así que tuve que buscarlo por toda la biblioteca.

Al final lo encontré la en la sección de mitos y leyendas, donde me esperaba no solo él sino también Hikari y el Profesor "¡Aquí está abuelo! Lo traje como dije así que me..." antes que Jun pudiera completar la frase entre las miradas de Hikari y el Profesor (del Profesor principalmente) decidió sentarse a mi lado. Después de que el Profesor nos pidiera encontrar unos pokemon legendarios para sus investigaciones sobre la evolución pokemon y de enterarnos, tanto Jun como yo, que él también tenía que completar la Pokedex; finalmente nos dividió y envió a Hikari al Lago Veraz, a Jun al Lago Agudeza y a mí hacia el Lago Valor. En lo que Jun mencionaba su intención de capturar a los pokemon legendarios desde Ruta 201 (la cual acababa de recordar) el edificio tembló y estoy seguro que no fue por algo natural, el Profesor le pidió a Jun que encendiera el televisor que estaba en esa planta.

Después de comprobar que, en efecto, fue una explosión y para colmo en el Lago Valor, salimos del edificio y sin mucho ánimo me encaminé hacia el Lago Valor donde seguramente encontraría al Equipo Ga-Ga ahí y así podría comenzar a arruinarle los planes a su líder. Antes de poder salir siquiera de la sección del este de la ciudad vi como Jun salió corriendo hacia la salida de la ciudad, el Profesor me pidió nuevamente ir hacia el lago para ver lo que pasaba encargándome que no me arriesgara demasiado siendo recalcado por Hikari; antes de irme me dijeron que se encontrarían conmigo después de ver el Lago Veraz.

Día 48

Después de dar una carrera ciclística propia llegué a Lago Valor donde encontré, como imaginé, al Equipo Ga-Ga y para colmo de males un recluta se burló de mi pueblo cuando se mofaba de su siguiente destino: el Lago Veraz. Antes de regresar hacia el Lago Veraz me quedé para sacarles un poco de información a los reclutas y de paso descargar mi molestia con alguien, lo más relevante que me dijeron fue que llevarían los pokemon a la base en Rocavelo.

Al entrar a la caverna dentro del lago encontré a un tipo con peinado estrafalario como las dos chicas que dijeron ser comandantes o algo así de este grupo, al parecer sabía que vencí a sus compañeras porque después de decir algo que Venus debería estar avergonzada de perder contra mí sacó un Golbat y atacó rápidamente. No esperaba que este sujeto fuera tan agresivo, afortunadamente entre Kin e Itzamná se hicieron cargo pero Saturno, si mal no recuerdo, escapó con un aparato de humo.

Mientras volvía en carrera hacia el Lago Veraz no pude evitar preocuparme por mamá, yo sé que el Profesor estará bien con Hikari pero nadie me asegura que mi pueblo no vaya a salir perjudicado.

Día 49

Finalmente llegué a Pueblo Hojaverde y le pregunté a mamá si nadie raro había estado cerca de ahí, me dijo que no pero había escuchado maquinaria cerca del lago. Camino al lago el huevo que me dio Gen se abrió y salió un Riolu, la verdad si me esperaba que tuviera algo que ver con su Lucario y en honor a ellos dos lo llamé Koki.

Una vez en Lago Valor me di cuenta que el Profesor de alguna forma se había hecho cargo de los reclutas dado que uno estaba parado algo cerca sin hacer nada, al verme me pidió que ayudara a Hikari. Después de vencer unos reclutas encontré a Hikari y a un comandante quien resulto ser la Venus que había mencionado Saturno, aún seguía molesta que la venciera en la Central Eólica y tuve que combatir contra ella; pese a la victoria en el combate, ellos ya se habían llevado al pokemon legendario. Tanto Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit han sido capturados según dijo Venus... "¡Jun!" dije exaltado "Tienes razón hijo, hay que ver si está bien" dijo el Profesor en tono serio.

Y de nuevo en bicicleta hacia el Lago Agudeza. Después de revisar el mapa varias veces llegué a Ruta 211 para pasar por Monte Corona y así llegar a Ruta 216, lo malo es que literalmente un muro me separa de mi destino ¡y no se me ocurre que hacer!

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

La verdad no presto atención en las cosas... ya saben porqué si jugaron el juego y si no, lo verán.

Infernape— Kin (Sol)

Rosselia — Nikté (Flor)

Togetic (Muerto) — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)

Vaporeon — Chaac (Dios del agua)

Porygon — Itzamná (Hombre sabio)

Riolu — Koki


	8. Octava Semana

Día 50

Para escalar ese muro que me impide llegar a Ruta 216 le pregunté a toda persona que se cruzó en mi camino, lamentablemente no dio ningún resultado hasta que en Ruta 213 un hombre me dijo que con una MO podría escalar el muro. En mi búsqueda por la dichosa MO terminé en Ruta 219 donde Koki evolucionó en un Lucario, de la impresión casi me ahogo y eso también significa que he dado demasiadas vueltas sin conseguir lo que busco.

Volviendo a Ruta 211 y después de un rato de darme cabezazos con el muro y Kin tratando de escalarlo siendo detenido por Itzamná cuando veía que se subía mucho, Koki me jaló de la bufanda; como ya me dolía la cabeza de los golpes le presté atención porque era la primera vez que salía por su cuenta de la pokeball, me llevó de la manga de nuevo a la cueva del Monte Corona y después de señalarme una roca la movió y me indicó que lo siguiéramos, dado que no tenía una mejor idea de que hacer lo dejé guiarnos. Llegamos a un área llena de niebla y definitivamente a una zona del Monte que no habíamos pasado, Koki guió el recorrido de manera admirable para la niebla que había y sin mucho contratiempo llegamos a Ruta 216. "Koki, si alguna vez sabes que camino debemos seguir... aunque sea cargado me llevarás ¿está bien?" le dije casi con lágrimas de tan aliviado que estaba de llegar a la Ruta.

Luego de caminar en la nieve y congelarme hasta las pestañas, llegué a Ruta 217 donde encontré a Sumomo que iba a Ciudad Puntaneva y después de una pequeña plática donde terminé dándole una mi camisa para que no se congelara (la cual recibió no muy convencida) siguió su camino mientras yo seguía caminando con la nieve hasta la cintura en medio de una tormenta de nieve... debí quedarme en el refugio. No sé cómo hice para no quedar enterrado entre tanta nieve pero la buena noticia es que encontré la dichosa MO Treparrocas en medio de la ventisca.

Finalmente llegué a la Orilla Agudeza donde encontré a Jun en la cima de una saliente y nuevamente un muro se interponía en mi camino "¿Al fin que decidiste venir?" dijo desde arriba "¡Qué lentitud! Hasta..." gracias a Dios le cerré la boca antes que pudiera seguir con su mofa, "¡Oye! ¿Y eso por...?" Y le lancé otra bola de nieve logrando esta vez que se fuera de espalda (espero que no haya un desnivel, porque si no lo maté) "¡También me alegra verte!" le grité cuando vi que asomó la cabeza, después de estar un rato así finalmente dijo "Por lo visto aún no tienes la medalla de Ciudad Puntaneva ¿no?" después de pensar un poco le contesté algo molesto "Necesito la medalla para usar Treparrocas ¿no es así?" a lo que Jun sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y finalmente agregar "¡Esta vez yo me encargaré de esos tipos!" después de eso ya no pude verlo ni escucharlo por lo que imagino que me dejó ahí plantado.

Día 51

Llegué sin mayor complicación a Ciudad Puntaneva y encontré a Sumomo en el Centro Pokemon aun temblando y estornudando pese a tener puesta mi camisa (aunque he de admitir que no es muy cálida) al acércame me dijo que iría a hablar con Suzuna cuando terminara de entrar en calor. Dado que Ciudad Puntaneva no es muy grande, fui con un hombre que había perdido la MO que encontré pero al final me la regaló y así finalmente fui al gimnasio a retar a Suzuna y así poder alcanzar a Jun.

Tenía planeado que Koki se encargara del gimnasio el solo pero aparentemente aún le falta entrenamiento pues necesitó la ayuda de Kin y Chaac; después de una pequeña pausa en el Centro Pokemon Kin aprendió Treparrocas y nos dirigimos al Lago Agudeza. Encontramos al otro comandante del equipo Ga-Ga y a Jun, al parecer había perdido y esa mujer no paraba de hablar que incluso Jun ni siquiera le respondía, cuando me acerqué pude escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban; la mujer al verme me reconoció y nuevamente me dijo que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos para irse.

Jun estaba frustrado por la derrota, yo solo me quedé a su lado sin saber muy bien que decir "Esa mujer tiene razón" dijo Jun después de un rato "¡Pero eso solo significa que tengo que hacerme más fuerte!" hablamos otro rato y se fue.

Día 52

Llegué a Ciudad Rocavelo, ya olvidé quien me dijo que llevaron a los pokemon legendarios aquí. Cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio había un recluta, me habló un poco sobre las antenas que había por ahí para luego recordar que por mi culpa le quitaron a su Clefairy y entre su reclamo mencionó una llave del almacén; poco después de que el recluta se fuera llegó Handsome quien tenía la dichosa llave y me preguntó si lo acompañaba a investigar a lo que respondí afirmativamente.

Al llegar al almacén Handsome decidió adelantarse para "despejar el camino" un poco, no le di mucha importancia y me escabullí dentro del almacén. Estaba mejor vigilado de lo que pensé por lo que procuraba toparme solo con los reclutas, usualmente los científicos me eran más difíciles de manejar, cuando pensé que había avanzado bastante me encontré con un recluta que me habló sobre un tal Plutón que estaba haciendo cambios que no le agradaban y al final me comentó de otra llave; cuando llegué al último piso (a falta de más escaleras) encontré al único recluta decente, porque no me quiso decir dónde estaba la llave.

En mi trayecto de nuevo al sótano/almacén encontré un recluta que estaba perdido y buscaba la sala donde su líder daría un discurso (hasta me dijo por dónde entrar), a poca distancia encontré la famosa llave maestra (porque abre todas las puertas ¿Quién es el encargado de seguridad en este sitio?). Después de una rápida visita al Centro Pokemon entré en la base propiamente, a decir verdad disfruto metiéndome con el Equipo Ga-Ga aunque me regañen por correr en los pasillos pero es que son bastante tontos, por ejemplo: después de correr un rato llegué a una habitación con televisor me puse a verla por un rato al lado de un científico y cuando llegaron los comerciales se dio cuenta de mi presencia... y podría seguir, pero a lo que vamos.

El discurso del líder del Equipo Ga-Ga (que ya se me quedó de tanto que lo repitieron) realmente fue, citando a Handsome, "cautivador" ya veo porqué lo siguen como borregos todas estas personas. Aun así debo encontrar a los pokemon de los lagos y liberarlos... Dijeron que iban al Monte Corona pero no sé a qué parte y ya me he perdido ahí suficientes veces como para hacerlo de nuevo, tengo que encontrar algo de ayuda.

Día 53

Resulta que los pokemon seguían dentro de la base, lo digo porque ya los liberé. Es un poco gracioso que Akagi sea sincero conmigo, cuando lo encontré en la (ahora sí) cima del edificio me hizo las aclaraciones pertinentes respecto a su discurso y sin ningún tipo de restricción me dejó liberar los pokemon. Aún le tengo rencor pero debo admitir que sus acciones y motivos me dan pena y lo más gracioso es que piense que mi pena es para los pokemon legendario que liberé, aunque no sé qué manía tiene de luchar contra mí cuando piensa que mis acciones son por sentimientos nobles... si supiera que lo hago solo para fastidiarlo tal vez no me tomaría en cuenta. Por cierto su, ahora, Honchkrow da más lata.

Si bien el líder me dio "autorización" para rescatar a los pokemon sus subordinados no opinaban lo mismo, Saturno incluso se quejó de que este me dejara ir y venir pero se desquitó luchando; al final me comentó lo que sabía que iban a hacer en el Monte Corona y se retiró. Por otra parte un anciano que creo haber visto en la Central Eólica me comentó sus inquietudes respecto a los acontecimientos y aseguró que idearía un mejor plan digno de su persona... Cuando finalmente salí de la base eran las cinco de la mañana. Voy a dormir.

Día 54

El Equipo Ga-Ga no duerme o algo así... después de mi (merecido) descanso fui al Monte Corona para encontrar que lo habían excavado en una parte y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la entrada que habían hecho, Handsome me asustó apareciendo por detrás; aparte de señalar el obvio agujero en la cueva me explicó que antes había una pintura en ese exacto lugar, me dijo además que solo yo podría detener al Equipo Ga-Ga dado que mis habilidades eran superiores a las de él. "Esto debe ser una broma, sabía que era algo inútil pero no tanto" le dije molesto "... ¡¿Qué?!" me respondió sin saber bien que decir "Mire Handsome estoy aquí por un tema personal y en cualquier caso si quiere que alguien salve al mundo de esos idiotas pídaselo a los que hacen el trabajo" le dije y dejé salir a mis pokemon, debo admitir que su cara fue demasiado graciosa y me costó contener la risa.

Sabía desde un principio que ellos no se harían de rogar pero aun así quería que supieran que si en algún momento llego a "salvar" a alguien fue porque ellos quisieron, yo solo estoy tratando de arruinarle el sueño de su vida a un hombre. Después de adentrarme y escalar el Monte Corona llegué con un recluta que si no mal recuerdo no tenía pokemon y en efecto, era él, pero por más que le hablara no se quitaba del camino e incluso le pedí a Koki que lo quitara pero este no me hizo caso ¡había gastado todo el día subiendo el Monte... ¿para que no me dejen pasar?!

Como tenía tiempo me puse a revisar lo que tenía en la mochila porque hasta esta escalada no me había percatado de lo mucho que pesa, entre las piedras que he encontrado resulta que tenía una que podía hacer evolucionar a Nikté y eso hice. Al final me aburrí y seguí por otro camino, para mi buena suerte en el otro camino llegué a la cima pero como se me habían acabado las pociones regresé a Ciudad Pirita; todos me reclamaron mi decisión (especialmente esos reclutas del final) pero como ya sabía el camino no me tardaría tanto en volver a subir... además que tengo el presentimiento de que me están esperando.

Día 55

Cuando volví a subir y recibir nuevamente reclamos, lo primero que llamó mi atención es que en la cima había una especie de altar, lo segundo fueron dos reclutas que no me hablaron hasta que los pasé de largo y lo último fue ver a las comandantes y Akagi, pero no a Saturno ni a Plutón... esto de los nombres de planetas se me está haciendo un enredo. Iba a preguntarle a Akagi que demonios hacía ahí parado pero mi intento se quedó en eso dado que Venus y la otra que no recuerdo el nombre me interrumpieron el paso, en lo que decidían el orden en que combatirían conmigo, llegó Jun de la nada reclamando venganza contra la mujer que le había vencido en Lago Agudeza.

Después de una dura batalla donde me sorprende que mientras yo use a la mayoría de mi equipo, Jun solo uso a un Munchlax, ganamos y Jun me dejó ir con Akagi después de que curara a mis pokemon "Gracias" le dije pues estaba bastante agradecido "No hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo es tu asunto" dijo para volver a correr de regreso a la falda. En ese pequeño instante donde seguí con la vista a Jun, Akagi debió pronunciar un hechizo (por muy inverosímil que se escuche) porque unas cadenas rojas brillantes lo rodearon y de una especie de vórtice salieron Dialga y Palkia, mi impresión fue tal que caí de rodillas y no me importó que las comandantes se burlaran de mí.

Antes de que pudiera prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo Akagi, los pokemon de los lagos llegaron y se colocaron sobre Dialga y Palkia mientras Akagi se quejaba de lo dramático que fue la aparición. "Te has entrometido constantemente en mis planes, pero te perdono" fue lo que logré entenderle a Akagi después de percatarme de que me estaba hablando "Después de todo, ningún espíritu perdurará cuando termine..." continuó pero dejé de prestarle atención porque había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, algo aterrador estaba por pasar... lo sentía, se acercaba y no pude evitar empezar a temblar de tal forma que tuve que abrazarme a mí mismo para seguir de rodillas y no tirado en el suelo. "No sabes en lo que te has metido"

"¿Acaso lloras por la pérdida de tu mundo incompleto?" dijo volteándome a ver "No te preocupes, pronto tu sufrimiento terminará porque ha llegado la hora ¡Mi sueño se hará realidad!" Ni bien terminó de hablar, todo se oscureció. "¿Hay algo... enfurecido?" dijo volteando hacia Dialga y Palkia "Ellos no son los que están molestos..." le dije viendo como del suelo se formaba una sombra, Akagi retrocedió al percatarse de la sombra y de esta, para mi total horror, brillaron unos ojos e inmediatamente cerré los míos porque sabía que si seguía viendo esa cosa terminaría desmayándome. Por el sonido pude suponer que el monstruo se había asomado y Akagi al parecer estaba bastante sorprendido de ver... lo que sea que fuera "Así que hay un pokemon que solo puede aparecer como sombra..." el monstruo/pokemon lanzó un grito desgarrador y Akagi lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue criticar su aparición.

"¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?!" le grité aun temblando y sin abrir los ojos "¿Qué estás balbuceando?" me recriminó y podía escuchar que estaba bastante molesto "¡Esa cosa te va a tragar! ¡Discúlpate y aléjate de él!" le grité, por muy tonto que sea Akagi no quiero que lo maten, coman o lo que sea que hace esa cosa. "¡Silencio! ¡No toleraré más intromi...mi...!" y otro grito del monstruo fue lo último que oí.

Día 56

Si yo estaba aterrado, las comandantes no se quedaron atrás... incluso había olvidado que estaban ahí. Me quedé como idiota viendo el portal que habían credo Dialga y Palkia y cómo el Trío del Lago entraban por este, no sin antes Mesprit se acercara a mí y después de tenerlo un corto periodo cerca noté que me había calmado. Al poco tiempo de que el Trío entrara llegó Shirona disculpándose por la demora, "No tiene por qué disculparse, nadie la llamó" le dije al ver lo frustrada que estaba "Oye, no tienes que ser grosero." me respondió "Además creo que he encontrado la respuesta estudiando los mitos" prosiguió. "Yo sé quién es ese monstruo" le interrumpí mientras hablaba de la creación "... ¿Que?" dijo bastante sorprendida "¡Pero nosotras no!" dijeron las comandantes "¡Exigimos saber qué sucedió con nuestro líder!" dijo Venus.

Después del resumen de mitología por parte de la señorita Shirona, me dijo que teníamos que cerrar el portal y que la acompañara a buscar a Akagi "Está bien, pero debo aclarar que no fue intención de Akagi atraer a Giratina" le dije antes de entrar por el portal.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

En serio me tardé mucho solo para llegar a Puntaneva. A partir de aquí me di bastante libertad en cuanto al trasfondo del juego; me saqué excusas de la manga mientras iba jugando y me gustó, espero que también les agrade. ;)

Infernape— Kin (Sol)

Roserade — Nikté (Flor)

Togetic (Muerto) — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)

Vaporeon — Chaac (Dios del agua)

Porygon — Itzamná (Hombre sabio)

Lucario — Koki


	9. Mundo Distorsión

Día X

Había llegado al lugar que mi padre llamó "Mundo Distorsión", probablemente alguien pensaría que es raro que de un momento a otro sepa quién o qué es Giratina y hable de mi padre. Dado que en este Mundo no hay tiempo me tomaré la molestia de explicarlo en esta entrada, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor y lo usan en un libro como con aquel entrenador de Kanto, que incluso nombran niños con su nombre (que aun no comprendo, porque es un color pero bueno...)

A decir verdad no recordaba a mi padre o la existencia de Giratina hasta que lo escuché gritar la primera vez, ahí caí en cuenta de varias cosas que nunca me había puesto a discutir con mamá por miedo a ponerla triste y que de repente recordé (nada bonita la experiencia he de aclarar). Cuando yo era pequeño viajaba mucho con mi padre quien era un arqueólogo, se dedicaba a investigar lo relacionado con la mitología y la creación mítica de Sinnoh; mi madre me dejaba ir con él dado que tenía que prepararse para sus presentaciones de concurso y así sería una sorpresa cuando la fuéramos a ver.

Mi padre, que ahora recuerdo se llamaba Koki, descubrió en unas ruinas una pintura que hablaba del "Mundo Distorsión" un lugar donde habitaba un único Pokémon que fue castigado por Arceus; en las investigaciones de mi padre encontró indicios que en ocasiones se abrían pequeños portales que daban a este lugar y ninguna de las personas que lo atravesaban volvía, por esto los pueblos antiguos evitaban acercarse a los lugares donde solían aparecer. Para nuestra suerte, tuvimos la oportunidad de dar con uno de esos portales... yo estaba emocionado y sin que mi padre me viera, entré en el portal siendo recibido por el grito de Giratina, ahora pienso que mi intrusión a su mundo le molestó pero en ese momento lo mejor que pude hacer fue llamar a mi padre.

Mi padre llegó y cuando lo hizo el portal por donde entramos se cerró, deambulamos bastante tiempo por ese mundo el cual no puedo precisar ya que me la pasé durmiendo pero recuerdo que en algún momento encontramos a Giratina, así lo llamó él, mi padre trató de hablar con él y pedirle que nos dejara salir pero no lo escuchó y así empezó una lucha entre los Pokémon de mi padre y Giratina mientras intentábamos huir. Yo estaba aterrado y por lo que podía escuchar a los Pokémon de mi padre no les iba bien, cuando sacó su último Pokémon recuerdo que me pidió que me cubriera la cabeza, solo sentí como me levantaba y me lanzaba lejos siendo lo último que escuché el grito de su último Pokémon.

Imagino que me lanzó en un nuevo portal, dado que desperté en un hospital con una venda en la cabeza y mi madre llorando al verme, no pude evitar pensar que se veía algo mayor. Lo único que recordaba en ese entonces era que pronto sería la presentación de mamá y quería verla, olvidé todo lo relacionado a mi padre y adquirí mi miedo a los Pokémon. (Eso me hace preguntar si ahora ya no le tengo ningún miedo a los Pokémon).

Día XX

Poco después de mi entrada anterior llegó la señorita Shirona, asombrada del Mundo Distorsión me dijo que buscáramos a Giratina para evitar que la distorsión se extendiera y fuimos cordialmente recibidos por el grito del señor de esta dimensión, pero no estaba tan interesado en nosotros para hacerse presente.

Shirona parecía entre emocionada y preocupada dado que se adelantaba cada vez que podía e inspeccionaba cada una de las plataformas antes que yo llegara. "Parece que si pisas un punto determinado, la plataforma se moverá" me dijo una vez llegamos a un punto muerto "¿Cómo sabes eso solo con ver el suelo?" le pregunté bastante escéptico a sus asunciones pero al momento que me quedé parado la plataforma empezó a descender como un elevador a lo que Shirona solo me sonrió "De acuerdo no volveré a dudar" fue lo único que dije. Una vez la plataforma dejó de descender Shirona se tomó un momento antes de avanzar "¿Lograremos ver a Giratina si seguimos bajando?" dijo al fin volteándome a ver "¿En este lugar realmente se viaja hacia alguna dirección?" finalizó para luego dar una pequeña carrera y saltar hacia unas pequeñas plataformas llevaban a otra plataforma colocada en vertical. "Espero que no" murmuré.

Cuando estaba preguntándome si era buena idea lanzarme hacia la pared/plataforma que tenía enfrente escuché un grito y de la nada apareció Mesprit para luego irse volando en la dirección a la que pretendía llegar. Después de caer de cara cada vez que saltaba de plataforma vertical a horizontal (creo) y casi caer al vacío por intentar saltar hacia una plataforma oscura logré descender en otra plataforma y perderme un rato entre plataformas que se trasladaban a los lados, hasta que vi a Shirona sobre una plataforma vertical.

Cuando llegué con ella empezó a hablar "La leyenda de Giratina ha caído en el olvido excepto para unos pocos... Relataba la existencia de un mundo al otro lado del nuestro: este" yo no quise interrumpir su explicación, quizá era su forma de digerir el hecho que saltó por un portal creado por Pokémon poderosos casi considerados deidades y estábamos intentando cerrar dicho portal, de preferencia con nosotros del lado por donde entramos. "¿Por qué existe este mundo? ¿Por qué está aquí solo Giratina?" _Porque Arceus así lo quiso_... quise contestar "Hay tantas cosas sin explicación... Pero tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo para finalmente continuar avanzando "Será mejor que nos separemos, tenemos que encontrar el camino correcto" finalizó dirigiéndose hacia la derecha.

Yo, al seguir recto (lo más que se pueda en este lugar) terminé avanzando sin llegar realmente a ningún lado, estaba sentado en medio de una plataforma cuando inesperadamente salió Koki (ahora que lo pienso, quizá deba cambiarle el nombre). Koki empezó a guiarme por el lugar como si supiera exactamente a donde ir y por mucho que tratara de desviarme (no es que fuera muy insistente) Koki evitaba que me colocara en ciertos lugares. Cuando llegamos aún más abajo Koki me dijo que siguiera recto, hacia el vacío "Podrás saber a dónde ir pero yo no me voy a tirar al vacío" le dije cruzándome de brazos y luego de fútiles intentos de él por hacerme saltar al vacío finalmente lo aburrí y sin mayor esfuerzo me cargo y salto al vacío... para caer en una plataforma que apareció justo enfrente de donde estábamos.

Día XXX

Después de eso Koki se dedicó a llevarme por las plataformas que aparecían de la nada, hasta que llegamos a una donde encontré a quien estaba buscando. "El Pokémon de las sombras no está aquí" dijo Akagi viendo hacia abajo con desdén "Me ha abandonado y ha desaparecido, parecía que seguía bajando..." creo que iba a decir algo más pero lo interrumpí "¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces podemos largarnos ya de aquí?" dije tratando de no sonar tan desesperado; Akagi me vio con molestia y comentó "El miedo te hace impertinente" pero me siguió hablando "¿Sabes lo que son los genes?" Sin comprender a qué venía eso le contesté "Son esas cosas de ADN que transmiten información ¿no?" Después caí en cuenta que más parecía que describía a los gérmenes.

Akagi me vio entre sorprendido y _sabía que eras un ignorante_ , me pareció graciosa esa expresión, quizá porque es la única aparte de molestia que le he visto "Los genes pueden considerarse los planos de toda forma de vida" comenzó "Eso también incluye a los humanos y a los Pokémon. Como mencionaste los genes se encuentran en una secuencia de ADN. Esta se forma de dos cadenas de características complementarias que forman una espiral..." "Entonces no estaba tan mal" murmuré la verdad de ya se me estaba olvidando varias cosas de la escuela "Si una de ellas se rompiera, la otra podría replicarla" siguió Akagi con su cátedra "Ninguna puede existir sin su cadena complementaria ¿Entiendes a donde quiero ir a parar con todo esto?" dijo finalmente. "La verdad es que no" dije cruzándome de brazos "Y preferiría que me lo explicaras en otra oportunidad cuando no estemos en el Mundo Distorción con un Giratina amenazante"

"¿Acaso no lo comprendes?" dijo serio "Este mundo es muy especial... El tiempo no fluye... El espacio no es estable. Aquí solo vive ese Pokémon de las sombras." Hizo un pausa y continuó "Este mundo es lo contrario al nuestro, aquel que deseo cambiar"...No me gusta a donde está llevando esta conversación... "Es como las cadenas que forman una secuencia de ADN... El Pokémon de las sombras debe jugar un papel en ese equilibrio. Por eso se ha entrometido y me ha traído hasta aquí" Después de hablar un poco más y de afirmar que la intervención de Giratina era irrelevante finalizó "Lo importante es vencer a ese Pokémon y hacer que este mundo desaparezca. No permitiré que vuelva a entrometerse en mis planes... Así ninguno de los dos mundos podrá volver a su estado original" Y ahí va de nuevo "¡Espera!" dije tratando de evitar que se fuera sin resultado alguno ¡camina más rápido que lo que yo corro! "¡No puedes vencer a Giratina!" grité antes de perderlo por completo de vista.

Día XL

Intenté seguir a Akagi, sin éxito, con ayuda de Koki llegué seguí bajando hasta que me encontré con Uxie y una piedra ¿por qué menciono la piedra? Porque aparentemente era importante. Bajé en otra plataforma siguiendo a Uxie, para encontrarlo parado al lado de una especie de cráter donde, gracias a Mesprit, entendí que se suponía que tenía que tirar las piedras.

Estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de volver con las piedras y la señorita Shirona, dado que logré verla, me fui por otro camino donde aparecían piedras que bloqueaban el paso. Entretenido estaba buscando la forma de pasar cuando Giratina pasó gritando y de paso sobresaltándome (forma suave de decir que grite tan fuerte que asusté a Koki).

Cuando finalmente puse la piedra de Mesprit en donde la quería fui con la señorita Shirona, que seguía de alguna manera encantada con el lugar "Este lugar parece un gran rompecabezas. Tal vez Giratina quiera poner a prueba a aquellos que lo visiten." comentó "En tal caso se ha vuelto muy amable" respondí, ella se me quedó viendo esperando que explicara mi comentario a lo que yo hice lo más sensato: salí corriendo "¡Me falta mover una piedra!" grité.

Mientras buscaba la otra piedra, encontré a Akagi. De alguna manera logré llegar a donde estaba y realmente esperaba lograr convencerlo de salir de aquí rápido y sin mayor contratiempo pero cuando creí que estaba en la plataforma, no estaba... Pero pasó Giratina.

Después de que con Chaac "montáramos" una cascada que rompía en el techo... (Esto está peor que _Alicia en Pokeland_ ) Encontramos a la última piedra que era la de Azelf y como nos lo pidió Koki la colocó en el lugar indicado. Volví con la señorita Shirona, me comentó que el trío se había marchado y que pensaba que era porque no podían hacerle frente a Giratina. Afortunadamente no pidió explicación por lo anterior dado que presentía que nos estábamos acercando a donde estaba Giratina.

Día L

¿Por qué Shirona debe tener razón la mayoría de las veces? Al caminar un poco después de la última plataforma encontramos a Akagi, a lo que la señorita tenía algunas palabras para el señor destructor de mundos. "Si tanto odias nuestro mundo, deberías irte solo a algún sitio. Búscate un lugar donde vivir sin tener que ver a más gente" dijo en entre la discusión, y no pude evitar reírme pese a la situación. "¿Por qué esconderme del mundo y esperar calladito?" respondió Akagi, debo admitir que al menos es persona de acción.

"Bueno señores, me temo que debo interrumpir esta entretenida discusión antes que nuestro anfitrión venga a recibirnos personalmente" corté, o al menos, pausé la discusión entre los " _adultos_ ". "¡No pienso perder!" respondió Akagi con arrebato, haciéndome saltar un poco "¡No contra ese Pokémon de las sombras! ¡No en un mundo sin valor!" Y para no perder la costumbre, me vi en la necesidad de combatir contra él. "Solo espero que cuando pierdas, aceptes salir de aquí de una buena vez"

Resumiré el combate en que usé muchas Hiperpociones y he sobreexplotado a Chaac para vencer al Honchkrow de Akagi (ese pájaro es asombroso, aunque me duela). "¡No lo acepto!" gritó Akagi "¡Y no lo acepto porque no puede ser!" continuó con una especie de berrinche. Después de esta experiencia ya lo he visto todo... hasta me ha pagado el combate. "No creas que puedes vencer ni capturar a ese Pokémon" dijo Akagi ya algo más calmado dijo algo más pero como no le estaba prestando atención se volvió a exaltar "¡De acuerdo! ¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana!" dijo para empujarme del camino (también para no perder la costumbre) e irse... me pregunto si sabe dónde está la salida.

"No creas sus mentiras" dijo Shirona cuando se fue Akagi "Todos desempeñamos un papel en este mundo, estoy convencida de ello" continuó mientras me pidió ver a mis Pokémon para curarlos, yo no comenté nada de lo que decía aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella "Vamos a ver a Giratina" finalizó. Yo no estaba emocionado con la idea y aparentemente todos lo entendían excepto Shirona, pero supongo que enfrentar los miedos es una forma de superarlos. "Está bien"

Día LX

"Giratina está enfurecido porque los dos mundos están en peligro" dijo Shirona mientras caminábamos hacia donde, supongo, debería de estar dicho Pokémon. Según Shirona, Giratina comprenderá que no queremos hacerles daño a los mundos ya sea si lo derroto o, por algún milagro divino, logro convencerlo de unirse a mí; y yo hasta aquí no comprendo la manía de la gente de creer que soy el enviado de Arceus o algo así para que me manden a hacer tonterías (aunque debo reconocer que, a pesar de todo, sigo vivo).

Después del discurso de la Shirona continué caminando, a estas alturas creo que ya no me importa lo que esta pasando... o eso creí hasta que el mismo Giratina apareció frente a mí. Instintivamente volteé y hasta ese momento noté que Shirona se había quedado atrás "Será mucho el apoyo señorita Shirona" murmuré fúrico. Volviendo rápidamente mi atención a Giratina, noté como el ambiente había cambiado... de alguna forma que no puedo explicar claramente.

Giratina me observaba impasible, me pregunté si es que acaso me reconocería, pero descarté ese pensamiento. No hay razón para preocuparse por eso ahora, lo importante es salir todos de aquí evitando la ira de Giratina como hasta ahora. "Giratina, por favor déjanos volver a nuestro mundo. Sé que hasta ahora no hemos causado más que problemas, pero ahora comprendemos la necesidad de respetar los límites de nuestros mundos y juramos no volver a involucrarnos en cuestiones que no nos corresponden." Sinceramente espero haber aprendido algo de la persuasión de Jun porque no sé cómo salir de esta. Lamentablemente aún me queda que aprender de mi amigo pues Giratina lanzó un grito y se preparó para el ataque, al menos esta vez ha tenido la amabilidad de señal que es una pelea lo que quiere.

A pesar de que Giratina se escondía en las sombras, mis Pokémon lograba defenderse bastante bien y evitando golpes críticos; con el campo reducido teníamos clara desventaja ante el ser que volaba a su antojo en este espacio y aprovechaba la penumbra para esconderse y lanzar sus ataques. Ya acorralados en una plataforma, Nikté utilizó su Danza Pétalo y después de este ataque Giratina cayó hacia el vacío de su propio mundo. "¿Eh?" La verdad no podía creer que hayamos repelido a Giratina, no después de ver a mi padre caer... pero supongo que debería estar feliz del resultado. "Eres lo máximo Nikté" alabé, a lo que esta se dio el lujo de presumir un poco "Todos ustedes estuvieron geniales, chicos" continué para los otros que a todo esto estaban felicitándose entre ellos. Supongo que merezco un descanso por ende me acosté en el suelo.

Día LXX

"Giratina parece habernos comprendido" escuché a Shirona decir mientras se acercaba a donde estaba tirado. "Ese Pokémon... ¡¿Has derrotado a ese Pokémon de las sombras?!" Interrumpimos mi descanso para escuchar las quejas de Akagi. "¿Podrías al menos, una vez, no criticar lo que hago?" dije perezosamente volteando a donde escuché la voz. "¡Criticaré todo lo que quiera! ¡¿No entiendes que eso significa la continuidad de este mundo irracional?!" dijo apareciendo por el mismo camino de Shirona. "Me será imposible crear un nuevo mundo?" continuó mientras yo me levantaba pese a mi más profundo deseo de continuar tirado en el suelo. "¡Aunque forjara Cadenas Rojas nuevas, no se puede crear el nuevo mundo! ¿Qué te empuja a proteger ambos mundos? ¡¿Tanto te importa algo tan ambiguo e imperfecto como el espíritu?!" gritó bastante alterado y antes que yo pudiera dar mi muy particular respuesta, Shirona respondió.

"El lugar donde vivimos... El tiempo durante el que vivimos... Los idiomas que hablamos... Todos somos diferentes. Pero la presencia de Pokémon nos une. Compartimos nuestra vida con los Pokémon y nuestra felicidad es mayor gracias a su compañía. Por eso luchar e intercambiarlos con quien queramos..." Espera... _¿qué?_ Eso último se escucha muy mal Shirona "¡Silencio!" gritó Akagi interrumpiendo tanto el discurso como mis reproches sobre este "¡Basta de tonterías! ¡¿Así es como justificas la importancia del espíritu?! ¡Eso solo es un autoengaño de los humanos para pensar que son felices y están a salvo!" A todo esto, el pobre hombre había cambiado de color por la cólera "Los sentimientos que me destrozan... Rabia, odio frustración... ¡Esos horribles sentimientos surgen por culpa de mi espíritu imperfecto!" ... _Oh..._ (Increíble pensamiento elocuente de mi parte). Akagi dio un profundo suspiro consiguiendo calmarse y continuó "Ya basta... Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo." Dijo viendo fijamente a Shirona, no molestándose en siquiera verme de reojo (¡ _Hey también estoy aquí!_ ) "Prometo que desentrañaré los secretos del mundo. Con tales conocimientos, crearé mi mundo perfecto y completo. Y un día, despertarán en un mundo creado por mí: Un mundo sin espíritu." Y sin más, el muy... se fue por donde vino, volviendo al Mundo Distorsión.

Shirona pareció contemplar las palabras de Akagi para contestarse a sí misma "Al haber tristeza, podemos sentir alegría. Cuando hay ira, nace la compasión..." después volteó hacia mi y con una sonrisa dijo "Volvamos a casa. El portal en el que se encontraba Giratina debería llevarnos de vuelta a nuestro mundo." Al ver que no me movía continuó "Según la leyenda, Giratina estaba al otro lado de nuestro mundo. Es de lógica que tenga un vínculo con el otro lado." _No me digas..._ Suspiré no sabiendo muy bien cómo explicar que no me quería ir sin el tarado de Akagi. Pensándolo bien, no encuentro una buena razón del porqué quiero con tanto empeño sacarlo de este lugar.

Shirona me miró fijamente y dijo "¿Acaso aún buscas venganza por lo que le hizo a Iq'?" Negué con la cabeza, sin querer Giratina logró mi cometido impidiendo que Akagi completara su plan. Así que técnicamente ya había obteniendo mi venganza. "Ya lo escuchaste. Él no quiere cambiar ¿por qué no lo dejas estar?" dijo con un tono de irritación "Lastimó personas, Pokémon, pueblos... mi pueblo natal. ¿Qué esperas de él?" Dándome tiempo para responder, no se me ocurrió más que ser franco "Nada. No espero nada de él." Dije y Shirona pareció descolocada con mi respuesta. "No tengo una respuesta satisfactoria para justificar mis acciones... Yo no pienso en cosas complicadas como el espíritu y tampoco comparto su punto de vista, pero hay algo que me obliga a querer ayudarlo en esta situación" Tomando valor finalmente vi a Shirona a los ojos "Ya no le guardo rencor y aunque me moleste sus acciones... el también es un ser humano." Quizá no quiera dejarlo porque sé que Giratina no lo ha perdonado, solo nos está dejando salir a Shirona y a mí. Quizá estoy relacionando lo que me pasó cuando estuve atrapado aquí con mi padre, aunque las situaciones sean completamente diferentes, sin embargo, seguro que incluso Akagi tiene alguien que lo espera ¿no? Él también tiene derecho a otra oportunidad ¿verdad?

Después de una acalorada discusión con Shirona, donde milagrosamente logré convencerla de dejarme ir a buscar a Akagi y ella se adelantará en el portal, regresé todo el camino buscando a un hombre que, a mi parecer, estaba roto. Finalmente lo encontré cerca de la catarata viendo con desdén el vacío. "Podemos hacer esto de dos formas" dije con mi mejor cara de indiferencia "Vienes conmigo voluntariamente y salimos de aquí sin que Giratina se enfade, o... le pido a Koki que te lleve a la fuerza y salimos de aquí sin que Giratina se enfade" terminé de plantear mis opciones mientras Koki salía de la pokeball, al parecer él también creía que sería la segunda. "¿Para que puedas entregarme a la policía?" dijo después de unos minutos sin voltear a verme "¿O es que acaso tu débil espíritu también siente compasión por mí?" Realmente creo que tiene razón con lo último, pero si le digo eso probablemente sea problemático... "O. K. primero aclaremos algo... Yo no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que me dices y estoy cansado que las personas asuman que todo lo que me ha pasado no me afecta." Akagi solo bufó, al menos sé que me está escuchando "Supongo que era mucho suponer que en realidad eras un buen rival para oponerte a mis ideales" con esto finalmente volteó a verme y continuó "Dame una buena razón para seguirte de regreso a ese mundo imperfecto. Pienso que este mundo es el sitio adecuado para mí ¿no lo crees? Aquí no existe el espíritu, ni el espacio, ni el tiempo... no existe nada" concluyó.

"Tengo una razón que absolutamente te convencerá"dije al momento que se escuchó el grito del único ser que esperaba me diera más tiempo de convencer a esta cabeza hueca "Estoy seguro que quieres seguir viviendo"

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Seré sincero... perdí la partida. Por eso me tardé tanto, solo recuerdo a lo lejos que derroté a Giratina luego de envenenarlo con Nikté... y de ahí cuando quise volver a retomar mi partida no la encontré.

¡Pero no teman! (Bueno, si.) Comenzé otra partida, muy diferente a esta por lo que aquí concluímos la historia de nuestro protagonista por los últimos nueve capítulos. ¡Adiós Yuki! _(Llora desconsoladamente)_

Infernape— Kin (Sol)

Roserade — Nikté (Flor)

Togetic (Muerto) — Iq' (Viento blanco del norte)

Vaporeon — Chaac (Dios del agua)

Porygon — Itzamná (Hombre sabio)

Lucario — Koki


End file.
